A Boy Named Riley
by McRaider
Summary: When filling in for history day for a friend at the local elementary school, Ben comes across Riley, a ten year old boy with a history of abusive families. Can he step up to the challenge of becoming a father? This is the first of a possible series
1. Prologue

**A Boy named Riley**

**McRaider**

**Summary**: When filling in for history day for a friend at the local elementary school, Ben comes across Riley, a ten year old boy with a history of abusive families. Can he step up to the challenge of becoming a father?

**Author's Note**: I pretty much love any all stories where Ben is Riley's brother/father or anything. So having read like all ten of them that seem to be available, I decided to delve into a few myself. Admittedly, I may be a little rusty at this, it's been a few years since I actually posted a story, and it's been a few months since I've had time to even write, so forgive any errors and if anyone would like to beta please let me know.

**Rated**: PG-13 (violent images, suggested child abuse, language)

**Prologue**

The courtroom was packed with people, all there to show their support for the man and the child. After seven years of being utterly absent in the boy's life, his father had shown up demanding to have his son back.

Upon his arrival on the case, Jacob Jones had made it exceptionally clear to Ben as well as the boy and his case worker, that while this should be an open and shut case. The boy's father would have to be proven utterly incapable of being a good role model, for them to give Ben the child.

After four days, probably one of the longest adoption cases Jones could recall, deliberation had finally been made. And now, a boy, barely ten years old sat on the witness stand, staring out at the crowd with his big blue eyes, looking for all the world as though he were lost and alone. And he was asked the one question he knew the answer to, but was terrified to say.

"Riley, are you aware that in accordance to the District of Columbia, as well as Child Protective Services, you are not yet considered old enough to make this decision on your own?"

Riley looked up at Judge Cooper, she seemed like a nice older lady, and her heard seemed to be in the right place, that helped. But Riley was aware of this, Mr. Jones had made it very clear early on. Riley would have to testify to the abuse his father had lain on him all those years ago. But the problem was drudging that up. It had taken him two days and when he finally had, it had left him with nightmares and exhausted.

"Yes ma'am," he replied softly.

Sighing, Judge Cooper looked out at the crowd that had gathered this had become a bigger court case than she'd ever intended. But to her surprise many people had come to show their support for both Riley and Benjamin. Two men's lives were hanging in the balance, one faced jail, and one faced fatherhood. And it all came down to one little boy, who for all the world of him, looked utterly petrified. "Riley, come here sweetie," She beckoned him up to her seat, watching as he pushed himself from the pedestal and slowly made his way in front of her. "You're scared aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, "There are lots of people here…and my father looks angry," He whispered the last part so only she heard.

Judge Cooper looked over, and was not surprised to find Mr. Poole looking quite upset. "Riley, the court system says that until you're age twelve, you aren't able to make this decision because you don't think you know what's best, for you. What do you think?"

He shrugged, afraid to answer. She nodded, "Okay, I need an answer sweetie, otherwise I can't make a ruling, and I won't make one until I have an answer from you. What do you think is best for you? Do you like Ben Gates?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Has Benjamin ever hit your, or raised his hand in anger?"

"No ma'am."

"Has your father Andrew Poole?"

"Yes ma'am." He whispered.

She nodded, they already had plenty of proof to put the child's father away, and frankly her decision had been made three days ago when Andrew had screamed in front of the court that Riley was just a whelp who deserved everything he'd gotten. But she wanted to see that Andrew had a full trial and that Riley was sure of the decision he made.

"Okay, why don't you go have a seat with Benjamin, you're shaking sweetie," she gave him a gentle push.

Riley hurried to where Ben was sitting, he wasn't disappointed. Ben immediately lifted the boy into his lap and held him close. Judge Cooper smiled sadly and looked out over the court. "I've been ruling over cases like this, and similar to this one for the past fifteen years. And in fifteen years, I've seen parents who are brave, who are scared, and who face the rest of their life without their child. In every case, it's my decision as the judge to do what I feel is best for the child. In many cases, it's being with the birth mother, or the birth father. Or in many cases it's also handing the child over to the adoptive parents because they have the finances, and ability to support a child. Some of you probably believe and feel that this was an open and shut case. Perhaps it was, but one must know all the facts to decide the best course of action. It's never easy to make these decisions. I always hope that by making the choice I did, I've provided the child with a stable and loving home."

All eyes were on her, so she continued, "It's in my experience I've learned, nine times out of ten, not matter what age the child is. They can usually make the choice themselves. This situation doesn't appear to be any different. It's our civic duty to be good role models to the children in our country. So many children like Riley, are faced with these situations and never get the help they need. I hope we've all learned a valuable lesson here today."

"This court finds that Riley Poole's permanent guardian should be…"

Ben felt the child in his lap shiver, so much had led them here, and this was the moment where Riley's future would be decided. Whether he'd get a future was decided. Ben hated the man Riley once called father, and he didn't want to his son go to such a man. But with the boy in his arms, Ben was well aware he could lose the little boy.

TBC


	2. Chapter One: A New Friend

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Also Riley and Ben might be a little OC in this series, mostly because it's an AU. But overall the intention is to build up to why Ben and Riley are the way they are. I certainly would like to write a sort of rewrite of the movies…but I haven't decided yet. Once I've finished with this story (writing and posting), and finish the second story then I'll decide how many there will be after that.**

**Chapter One**

**Six months Earlier**

Ben was always fond of the month of May, it was the month when the flowers in Washington DC began to bloom, and the weather was a nice warm temperature but not scorching hot. And most of all, it was when all the kids traveled to learn about history. He'd been lounging in his apartment the night prior when he received a phone call from his ex-girlfriend, Lily Espisito.

_"Ben, its Lil."_

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Lil didn't call him anymore, not since the break up three months ago. They'd split on mutual terms, at least Ben thought they had. She'd wanted children right away and Ben hadn't been interested. He had a treasure to find, and she didn't believe in his treasure._

_"Listen, my kids are taking a field trip tomorrow, and one of our chaparones had to cancel because he had a meeting in New York to attend, anyway, he was our history buff and was going to guide us through DC. I was wondering if you'd be willing to step in?" Ben couldn't practically see her wince at the request. _

_Ben didn't hate children, he just didn't understand them, or perhaps he just didn't understand certain children. However, he did understand history, far more than most people and if anyone was versed in American history-it was him. "Lil-" _

_"Ben it's just this once, and it's twenty kids, how hard could it really be?" _

_He opened his mouth to comment, but decided better of it. "What time?"_

_"Meet me at the school at eight?"_

_"Anything special I need to wear?"_

_She chuckled, "No, and please don't dress up like Ben Franklin again." _

_He rolled his eyes, realizing he'd given in to that far too easily. "I'll see you at eight tomorrow." _

He pulled his car up in front of the school, there was a school bus parked out front of Lincoln Memorial Elementary, and Ben realized it was most likely for the children. He glanced down at his watch and was realizing he'd be late if he didn't hurry. He locked his car and headed into the school, hurrying to room 117, as Lily had instructed.

Lily was giving final instructions and rules to the students as Ben stepped into the classroom. He couldn't help but notice the room was covered and decorated in various class projects and things highlting her class. Three other parents stood in the back room; at least he assumed they were parents.

Lily smirked as she saw her ex step into the classroom. "Okay group, this is Mr. Gates, he's going to show us around the city today, he's one of the most historically knowledgable people I know, so lets give him a round of applause."

Ben waved briefly and glanced over the class of twenty or so. They were all between nine and eleven. Lily looked at him and smiled, "We're taking the bus you probably saw, we're going to start at the Lincoln memorial and the surrounding area, is that okay?"

Shrugging, he looked at the classroom and then back at Lily, "It's your class, I'm just along to give the tour," He gave her a brief wink before she glapped her hands and directed the students to line up by the door. She watched as the various students lined up at the door, one in particular caught his eye. A small boy, who didn't look like he could be the same age as the rest of them, got up slowly and got into the line. He was wearing baggy clothes that didn't quite fit him, and his eyes were staring directly at the floor.

About ten minutes later, everyone was piled into the bus and Lily had taken a headcount, insuring that everyone was on the bus she looked at her driver and gave the thumbs up. "Ben, would you like to get started," she leaned close to him, "Try and remember they're ten and have a short attention span."

"O-okay." He replied, unsure suddenly what he should say. "So…who wants to hear a story about treasure?"

Every hand shot up in the bus, meanwhile Lily just shook her head, at least it'd get the kids interested. "A long time ago…" Ben began.

They arrived at The Mall twenty minutes later, all the kids in awe at the idea that Ben was going to find that treasure. All of them were asking questions. Lily smiled as she watched her ex explain the whole story with animation and flare.

When they arrived, Ben got off first and continued to tell his tale, while he led the students into the wide spread area. Ben's eyes landed on the boy from earlier, he was all but being pushed around by several of the older bigger boys. None of the other adults seemed to be noticing as the older boys taunted and shoved the child. "Lemme alone!" The boy finally shouted, his face looking utterly distraught.

"Riley!" One of the other chaperones barked, causing the child to back down in fear. Ben couldn't help but feel sorry for the child, he'd been that kid. Picked on for his knowledge.

They started at the Lincoln Memorial first, Ben explained a little bit of history about Lincoln before Lily allowed them to spread out. Ben was standing looking up at the larger than life man, when he spotted the boy "Riley" someone had called him. Shoving himself off the pillar, he casually stuck his hands in his pockets.

"President Lincoln accomplished a lot for our country," Ben said off handedly. He glanced down, but the boy hadn't looked up. Ben decided to take a brief moment, and he studied the child. His hairs was greasy and thick, beneath the thick black hair were a pair of round glasses that were too large for his face. He was thin, far thinner than most of the children here. They all looked well fed and happy, not fat, but taken care of. This child swam in clothes that looked two sizes too big, his hands were thin and appeared frail. His shoulders sagged like he had nobody in the world.

"He 'bolished slavery," came the soft whisper.

Ben smirked, realizing it had come from his new friend. "Yes he did. He was a very good man."

"He's my favorite president."

"Mine too."

The child never looked at him; he seemingly accepted this, before he continued to look up in a calm silence. "His eyes follow me."

Ben smirked, "Yeah, they created him that way."

Before Ben could say anything further, Riley turned and walked away. Ben shrugged, thinking little of it. But he caught a few other boys walking by, some of the kids from earlier, "What a stupid little kid." One muttered. "He smells," another one chimmed in. "No wonder no one wants him."

Ben wasn't sure what to make of the last comment, but before he could say anyone, a commotion caught his attention. One of the chaparones, a parent, was gripping Riley by the upper arm, all but dragging him out of the gift shop around the corner. "You little theif-"

Ben couldn't help himself, he hurried over to the child's side, "Let go." He demanded in a calm voice. He wasn't in love with children, but this man was close to abusing a child that wasn't even his. Ben wouldn't stand for that.

"Why, its kids like this that shouldn't be allowed near normal children!" Growled the man. Ben felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah and it's adults like you that shouldn't breed, release the boy."

"He stole-"

"Prove it," Ben stated. He could see Riley twisting in the man's grip; it was a strong grip, no doubt hurting the boy.

The man seethed for another moment before he released Riley, shoving him at Ben and stalking away. Ben was quick enough that he caught the boy before he could hit the ground. However, Riley caught himself quickly enough and shot off away from the monument.

"Stupid jackass," muttered Ben as he stalked over towards Lily. "What the hell, Lil."

She blanched, Ben didn't curse often, and certainly not around children. "I'm sorry?"

"You just stood by and watched that Riley kid get manhandled by a parent and a bunch of students. Isn't it your job to take care of these kids!?"

Lily looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "This is what you didn't understand when I was with you Ben, I've got thirty kids everyday who are desperate for my attention. The others I can help, but he doesn't have a chance."

"I'm sorry?" Ben felt his anger rising, "Every kid has a chance, what's so bad about him?"

"He's an orphan Ben, no one to care about him-"

Ben was stunned, "Then don't you think maybe somebody should," before he could say another word, Ben followed the path that Riley had left on moments earlier, simply hoping he could find the boy.

Anger rushed through his veins, he'd never known Lily to be so calus, and sure she talked about her bad students and her good students. But from what she'd just said, she shouldn't even be a teacher if she didn't believe in all of her students.

His thoughts moved towards the "orphan" part of the conversation. That certainly explained his small stature, underfed appearance and overall disposition. He sighed. The Mall was a decent sized area; he didn't even know how to find the child. He began to walk the entire area of the Lincoln memorial, there were stairs that surrounded the whole thing, and he hoped maybe he'd find Riley behind the big statue.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that's exactly where the child was. He was seated on a stair, curled in on himself, hands covering his thin face. "Riley-"

The child started, looking up, and Ben felt his heart wrench at the sight of tears on his face. Riley began to try and back away, but Ben held out his hands. "Please, don't run, you're not who I'm angry at, I promise I won't hurt you."

Riley's eyes didn't seem any more trusting at this comment, but he did remain in place. Ben took that to be a good sign of some sort and stepped closer, "Mind if I have a seat?"

Riley just shrugged. "I didn't steal," he whispered.

Ben nodded, "I believe you."

"Why?"

Ben shrugged, "Someone has to." Maybe it wasn't a good enough reason, but Ben wanted to believe the best in people. He took a seat one step down and a little over to Riley, figuring the kid would probably appreciate the space. "So, why Lincoln?"

Riley looked up at him, "Cause he was smart, and different, an' people didn' start believin' him 'till he proved himself. Just seems…good that people can change their 'pinions."

Smiling Ben nodded, "Good reason."

"Thanks."

"Do you like history?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, an' computers."

"Want to take a walk?"

The boy froze, "Where?"

Ben sensed there was more behind such a question but he figured he'd go for broke, "Well there's usually vendors around here, and you look like you could use a sandwich, and maybe you'd have a finer apprecaition for this stuff than those kids."

"Um…kay," he whispered.

The two stood up, Ben waited for Riley to make his way down the steps a little, then he followed. They made their way over to a nearby vendor, well insight of most of the other kids. "Two hot dogs please." Ben felt a tug at his pants and looked down to see Riley holding up two fingers.

"Make that three please, and a pepsi." A few moments later he handed Riley one of the dogs, "Eat the first one then you can have the second."

"Nobody likes me," Riley whispered after a few minutes of just walking along the Reflection Pool.

Ben shrugged, "That's okay, no one really likes me either. Why do other people matter anyway?"

"My case worker says that's why no one wants to 'dopt me."

"Why?"

"Cause they don't like me."

"I like you."

Riley looked up for the first time, and Ben was faced with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Really?"

Ben nodded, "I guess we haven't been properly introduced," Stopping he faced the boy and stuck out his free hand. "Benjamin Franklin Gates, treasure hunter, explorer, historian and…some other unimportant stuff."

Riley giggled slightly, and Ben realized he liked that noise. "Riley Andrew Poole…student, little boy…damaged."

Ben notated the final adjective, but said nothing, taking the poffered hand, he shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Poole."

Again the giggle. Ben smiled at the noise, it sounded off, but it was a noise Ben suddenly wanted to hear all the time.

Ben did finish the tour ultimately, but he didn't tell much history, instead he spoke with Riley and kept an eye on the kid most of the time. He started to notice little things, like how skittish the boy was around the other males, both his fellow classmates as well as chaperones. He wanted to believe that it was because they bullied him, but Ben couldn't shake the feeling it went deeper than that.

At the end of the afternoon, all the kids piled back into the bus, this time Ben took a seat with Riley in the back, and they headed back to school. They arrived just in time to say goodbye and head off to their parents. Ben looked at Riley as they stepped off the bus. "Do you have…a foster home?" It was an awkward and forward question, but he figured someone should offer to remain here with the boy.

"No, I walk to the orphanage."

Ben nodded, "Did…did you want a ride?"

Riley looked up at him then nodded. Ben smiled and led the child over to his car, hoping it didn't look like he was going to kidnap the boy; he opened the door and waited until the boy had tucked himself into the car.

Ben got into his side of the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "So can you give me directions?"

For the next several minutes, Riley gave Ben an overview of the instructions so Ben could at least get started. Meanwhile, Ben watched the boy, seeing how he reacted around him, watching as he animatedly told Ben his favorite part of the day. When he'd arrived this morning, the kid was silent and withdrawn, now he seemed like just an average child.

When Ben pulled up in front of the orphanage he looked up at the building then back at Riley. Riley glanced over at him, opening the door, "Thanks for the ride Mr. Gates."

"You can call me Ben."

Riley nodded, "My social worker's name is Amber Lawson…" Riley looked at him, "I'm not an easy kid to take care of…but I thought I'd mention it."

Ben smirked, unsure what to even say to that. "Riley, I think you're a great kid. Why don't we do this again sometime?"

"Drive in a car?" giggled Riley.

"That, and take walks, maybe see more sights. There are hundreds of museums."

Riley smiled, "Thanks. Have a good weekend."

"You too kiddo."

"Doubt it, but thanks anyway." Stepping out he closed the door and made his way up the stairs, pack in hand. Ben didn't pull away immediately, making sure the kid got into the building. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, looking at Ben, before he pulled the large wooden door open and slipped inside.

Ben leaned his head against the seat and sighed. "Amber Lawson." He smirked, realizing it may have been Riley's subtle hint for help.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two: Motherly Advise

**Chapter Two**

Riley plagued his mind for the next two days. Every time his mind began to wander, it would wander right back to the small mop of coffee colored hair and sea blue eyes. It would go right back to the memory of seeing such fear in eyes that were too young to see that much fear. Then he thought about Riley's last words before getting out of the car. What could he possible offer Riley that every other person couldn't? Why would anyone let him care for such a problem child when he was considered a problem child himself?

"Ben, Benjamin!" the usually sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced up into the sweet coco brown eyes of his mother. He forced a smile; she'd invited him over for Sunday dinner. They had a weekly ritual where he came over on Sunday nights for dinner. Normally, he loved this time. She put all her paperwork from her classes away and pushed everything aside just for him. He imagined it made up for the divorce and years of bad mouthing his father.

"Sorry mom," he replied, a little embarrassed that he'd zoned out on her. "I was thinking."

She studied him for a moment, Emily Applegate was no fool, she averaged two hundred students a semester, and had watched this man grow from infancy to adulthood. If she knew anyone she knew this man. She smiled briefly, he wasn't a boy anymore; he was almost thirty. She couldn't help but think she was getting old. "Yes you've been doing quite a bit of that lately. What's on your mind Benjamin?"

"It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow; it was the patented 'don't lie to me' look. "Mmhm, yes well if it's nothing than you can certainly share with your dear old mum." She chuckled.

Ben smiled warmly at her, "I did this lecture tour type thing for Lily's fifth grade class Friday..."

"You're not considering teaching are you?" Emily honestly didn't see her son becoming a teacher, perhaps one day, but not yet. He was too determined in other things right now.

"No, it's this kid. This boy named Riley, anyway he ran into some trouble on the fieldtrip, and I kind of protected him, took him under my wing and spent the day with him."

"What about him?" Unsure what her son was trying to say.

Ben sighed, not sure why he was telling her this. "He's an orphan…with quite a history from the sound of it. I don't know mom, it's just there's something about him. I met him for half a day, but I feel like…like…"

"Like you're worried about him?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I'm assuming this gnawing feeling is in my gut. Like if I don't check up on him, something bad could happen. Does that sound stupid?"

She chuckled, "No, Benjamin, it sounds like you found a little boy who needs someone. And it sounds like you're thinking you may need to be that someone."

"Yeah but I just met him mom. I don't know him from atom, how can I be so…worried about a child."

Emily smirked, "I was twenty-two when I found out I was pregnant. On my twenty-third birthday I heard his little heartbeat. I hadn't known him but two weeks…but immediately I worried about everything. Would that little fetus survive, would he be healthy when he was born, what would he look like, sound like, would he love me, would I love him. What if he got hurt? I was an adventurer, I loved adventures, and there I was, standing in front of the biggest adventure I would ever embark on. And you know something Ben, only knowing you for a few seconds; I knew I loved you more than anything in this universe and every other universe we don't know about." She reached out and gripped her son's hand, "Sometimes, things call to us. Or some people call it fate, some call it God, and some just call it instinct. You're gut has told you for twenty years the Templar Treasure is real. What do you think?"

"Its real mom, I'll find it." His conviction sure and steady.

She nodded, "I know you will. And your gut, what does it say about this boy named Riley."

Ben looked at her, "It says he needs someone to love him."

Emily smiled, "Then I think you have your answer."

"Mom, I'm a single twenty-nine year old guy, why would anyone give me a child?"

"Because you're respectable, loving and kind. You've got a steady job and they'll see you can take care of him."

"Are we talking foster parent…or adoption?"

"Does it matter, start out as one, if it works out, become his father." 

"And if it doesn't work out, it'll be more proof no one could ever love him." If he was completely honest with himself, that was definitely Ben's primary concern. He didn't want to enter this kid's life and then discover the child was some rogue kid who defied everything and needed juvie rather than a caring guardian.

"Ben, all your life you've searched for something, and I'm not talking about a treasure. I've always wondered if you're father and I had stayed together just a few years longer would you have had a brother. You've always needed something to care for. This boy, no matter what his history is, will be helped even if it's only for a few months, because you're a good man and have so much to share with the world. Now I expect you to come next Sunday with a boy at your side."

Ben smiled warmly at his mom, and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

They spent another couple hours together talking about assorted stuff. It was about six when he headed home. With a little more faith in himself as a person, he began to search for Amber Lawson's information.

When Monday afternoon rolled around, he'd called Amber and schedule an appointment with her. Offering to buy her lunch at a local coffee house. "You must Ben Gates," She offered standing in a nice suit, she smiled. "I'm surprised you called. It's not very often I get calls out of the blue about one of my kids."

"I want to know more about Riley. He seems like a good kid."

Amber shrugged, "I can tell you the basics, but I get to ask some questions too."

"Ask away."

"Standard procedure says you'll have to have house visits, and monthly progress meetings at the very least. We'll go through this process quickly if you really decide to become his foster father, but overall you're going to have to go through a couple inspections."

Ben nodded, "Okay, we can start those as soon as you'd like."

She smiled, "What's your current occupation?"

"I'm a Professor at George Washington Community College. I teach history."

"Why Riley?"

Ben smiled, "It fits. I met him through his teacher Lily on their field trip day."

"I know, he talked about you when I met with him yesterday. He was very excited about you. I think he was secretly hoping you'd take an interest in him."

"He seems so undervalued, watching how his peers, and other teachers and parents treated him. No child should have to endure that. It made me angry, maybe it's not a good enough reason, but I feel like I connected with Riley."

Amber smirked, writing all the information down, "Not bad at all. I'd prefer you have a connection with him, so many foster parents and adoptive parents don't take the opportunity to know the child before bringing them home. It helps build trust. Riley is going to be ten in about three months. He's been through four foster homes, since his mother passed away.

"His father?"

"Has been in and out of the picture, Riley's life for the past seven years, the last time Riley saw him he was about five, and I'm not actually sure Riley even remembers it. His mother killed herself, at least that's what we've been led to believe shortly before Riley turned six."

"And his foster homes?" Ben questioned quietly.

"The first two appear to have been good homes, but both were older couples and weren't fully prepared to take on the job of raising a child like Riley. He's sometimes very hyperactive and he does have some serious emotional damage."

"Why?"

"We have reason to believe he was the one who found his mother, other's believe it's because he saw her murdered."

"That's enough to scar anyone," Ben replied horrified. "You said Riley had been in four homes, what about the last two."

"He was in this third foster home by seven, and that's when the trouble began. We didn't watch the family close enough, they had plenty of kids, but not enough time or desire to care for any of them honestly. They were abusive, especially his foster father, but we have reason to believe Riley's foster father wasn't the only one doing the damage."

"Meaning?"

"He had an older foster brother, we can't be sure because he won't discuss it, but based on reports we have reason to believe that the year Riley lived there he was sexually assaulted almost daily."

Ben felt his stomach drop, not at the idea he couldn't handle this, but that someone could hurt a child in this way. Or in anyway. Sure he'd never gotten along with his father, but in almost thirty years, his father had never once raised a hand to him. "Riley hasn't openly discussed it with anyone?"

"No, and believe me, we've all tried. But ultimately it's about trust and no one has ever proved to him they can be trusted, not even me honestly. He doesn't like or trust male figures, they're always the ones who've caused him the most pain."

"His final home?"

She sighed sadly, "Riley was so terrified by the one before, there was no chance he was going to hold a home, he woke up from nightmares, the family beat him, and he struggled, daily, almost two months after living there they gave him back. Explaining he was too much trouble."

"Okay, you said his father is occasionally in the picture, what if he came back in completely?"

Amber shook her head, "He could, and he'd have the right to request his son back, but most likely anyone caring for Riley would win as long as they proved to be a good guardian."

"What if I want to be that guardian?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. My suggestion, is spend a couple weekends with him, invite him over to spend a weekend or a week at your place. Begin the process slowly, then if over the course of time you feel you're ready to bring him in, we'll get the adoption papers filled out."

"All right, when can I start?"

She looked through her paperwork, "He has a short school day Friday, I'm sure he'd love to be picked up by a familiar face. I can let him know you're coming. I'll also inform the Director of his orphanage. I'd let him decide, he probably won't want to stay he whole weekend with you for fear of sleeping in an unknown place, give him a weekend or two and I think he'll warm up to the idea though."

"Sounds great, I'll expect all the preliminary stuff this week."

"Excellent, we'll begin tomorrow. Mr. Gates I look forward to seeing more and more, then less and less of you."

Ben nodded and watched her leave, so Friday it would begin. He glanced around and smiled at the idea of having a child suddenly. More specifically Riley as a child. He decided he would go home and create a bedroom, so that anytime the boy wanted to stay he could.


	4. Chapter Three: Bedrooms and Evaluations

**Chapter Three**

Ben was half asleep, having taken the day off from his classes to have the review for the adoption agency. It was Friday, he'd gone through all the paperwork that week, and he'd met his personal case worker, a young woman named Dana. She was nice, and she understood Ben's goal and had already been working with Amber to see how quickly they could get Riley out of the orphanage.

A knock on the door to his apartment roused him from his slumber, groaning he rolled over, glaring at the clock. To be fair, it was almost eleven, he assumed someone was allowed to come knocking at this time. Pulling himself from his bed, he tossed on a pair of sweats and opened the door.

"Benjamin!" His mother greeted, in her hands she held bags and bags of stuff.

"Mom, why are you here?" He questioned as she stepped into the house, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He was always happy to see her; he was just a little surprised.

She grinned as she put everything on the table, she opened one bag and pulled out a couple bags of food and some coffee. "You're going to be a father, Benjamin. Now, sure you've got an extra bedroom in this tiny apartment, but it's not much of one. We should decorate."

"He's ten-"

"And he probably hasn't ever had a home of his own, let alone a bedroom," She shook her head, "Honestly Ben, when is the inspection?"

Sitting down he grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip, "Six tonight."

"Right then, we've got to hurry."

"Mom-"

"Benjamin, don't argue with me, your father never won, you won't either."

Unable to hide his smirk, Ben allowed his mother to lead them into the extra bedroom. She smiled, clearly having seen something she liked, before she dove in, giving instructions to Ben before he even had a full cup of coffee.

Knowing it was best not to argue with his mother, Ben and Emily began the process of creating a child's bedroom. They'd leave the walls empty in-case he wanted to post anything. But they'd set up a bed with new sheets, Ben had chosen Star Wars, what kid didn't love Star Wars. They'd also put bedside tables in the room, and she'd even brought a desk for him to study at. It was some basics, but it allowed for a little more of a home feel.

"So tell me about him?"

Ben shrugged, "Honestly there isn't much to tell, he comes from a history of abuse, he doesn't like talking with people he doesn't know. He doesn't trust male figures. He's probably your average ten year old who's never been given the chance to be ten."

"Well, whenever you feel he's ready, I'd be happy to have you both over for dinner?"

"It may almost be better if you came over that first time. It sounds like he does best in familiar situations."

"Have you told your father?"

Ben paused, knowing how he should answer. "We haven't spoken…in about two months."

Emily wanted to act surprised, but Patrick was a difficult man. She knew that first hand, she also had heard from her son that after her departure he'd become cold and hard about the treasure. Even more so once his father had passed away.

"Ben, I think he needs to know. I won't stick up for him, believe me. But he is your father; you can't just show up at the next holiday with a kid in tow and not expect him to say anything."

"Yeah." Ben whispered, knowing that wasn't really an answer.

Emily saw something, shaking her head she saw down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Take a seat. Thirty or not, you're never too old to talk to mom."

"Dad and grandpa's relationship was…trying at best even in the end. Now dad and I…"

"Ben, what your father and his father did is history, you should know that better than anyone. You've seen what a good father is, you understand that. Your grandfather loved Patrick and he adored you." She smiled, "I remember bringing you home from the hospital, he was there and he held you and dotted over you. He was so very proud of you. You will be an amazing father."

Ben looked at his mother. "Thank you."

"And I'm dying to be a grandmother!" She grinned.

Laughter filled the room as he hugged her close, kissing her cheek. He felt better, he honestly did, and he missed living with her some days. When he recalled his childhood, his best memories were with his grandfather and his mother.

His mother left about two hours before the actual case worker was set to arrive, but Ben was comfortable with that, he'd made a small dinner for him and her, assuming that six was late enough for food.

He was pleasantly surprised when she arrived a little early, "I'm sorry, I know I'm early, but one of my kids got into an accident, he's a brand new driver," she chuckled softly. "I was going to call, but I've been on the phone with him for the past hour."

Dana was a bright woman, with dark red hair, sparkling blue eyes and a sense of humor he'd never encountered before. She was sweet, a little younger than him, but always seemed so pleasant. "Is your son okay?" Ben questioned.

"He's fine, he called, his dad is on the way right now, they told me to go ahead and finish since you're my last eval of the day. His car is damaged, and I think probably his pride too."

Ben chuckled, he could recall that feeling more than a few times. "Well, I made food for you but if you're too busy-"

"Ben, that was so sweet." She smiled as she looked around the apartment, "You have a beautiful apartment. And it seems like an excellent neighborhood."

"I try, I'm actually looking to get a house in a few years, but I'm focusing on my career right now. Did you want to see Riley's room?"

"Absolutely." Dana followed the treasure hunter and smiled, "Normally, we don't work this fast, but to be honest most of us working in his district are dying to see Riley find a good home. Believe me, we aren't rushing, taking all the necessary steps, but you're the first person who's shown a genuine interest. We want him to be happy."

"I want him to be happy too. How long would the adoption take to process?"

"Usually six months to a year, there would be a brief hearing right at the end, papers signed. You're allowed to foster him until that time." She looked around the bedroom and smiled, "He's going to like this. He's never had his own bedroom."

"Can I ask you a question, Dana?" Ben asked as they stepped out of bedroom and back towards the living room.

"You can ask me anything you'd like."

Ben took a slow deep breath, "Will I make a good father for him?"

She smiled, "Being a parent is hard Ben, it's also the most rewarding experience anyone could ever have. A good father for Riley is someone who will have infinite patience, and love him unconditionally. If you can offer him that, I think you're ahead of all his former foster homes."

"I hope so."

"I'll be upfront Ben, I think you're going to be amazing. I'll make my recommendation to go ahead with the adoption. There will be visits by myself or Amber over the next six months. I see Amber has advised you visit him for the next month, allow him to spend time with you, and then you offer the foster home. The paperwork is all signed, so as soon as he feels ready, we'll move forward."

"Thanks Dana, good luck with your son," Ben offered shaking her head.

"Thanks! He's going to be fine, but I'll keep you updated."

TBC


	5. Chapter Four: The First Outing

**Chapter Four**

Saturday came early for Ben; he hadn't slept all night, worried about Riley and what he'd think about all of this. The first impression hadn't exactly been impressive to either one of them.

He got up early, unsure how early a boy like Riley would get up, even wondering if he would get up. He'd gotten the information after several tries as to which orphanage it was. He arrived there a little before ten in the morning and glanced up at the four story building. He couldn't ever quite understand how they could keep a whole group of kids cooped up in one building.

Moving up the staircase that led to the door, he was passed as a couple boys hurried out the front door, both glancing at him before continuing on their way and whispering to one another.

He pulled the large oak door open and stepped inside, immediately he was bombarded with noise, and suddenly he remembered why he didn't want children. Crying from babies, yelling from young children, boys were everywhere.

"You must be Mr. Gates!" A voice said over all the cacophony. An older man, around his father's age, held out his hands and smiled warmly. "I'm Henry, the director of this…loud establishment," he chuckled, "Follow me; we'll go into my office."

"Is it always this loud?" Ben asked as they stepped into an office just by the entrance way, the noise quieted almost immediately as Henry closed the door.

"Only on Saturdays," Henry replied smiling, "We've got two TVs and all the older boys want to see sports, all the younger boys want cartoons, none agree and they all get angry at each other. Anyway I spoke with Amber yesterday, that's Riley's social worker, and she said you've taken an interest in the boy."

"Yes sir."

The man smiled, "Call me Henry."

"Only if you call me Ben."

"I imagine I can do that Ben. There are a few things you should be aware of. Especially if you're considering adoption. I'm sure by now through his teachers and Amber you've learned about his extensive history-"

"Most of it."

"Yes well, Riley is one of our more difficult cases."

"Sir?"

Henry turned around to the filing cabinets sitting behind his desk; he opened a bottom one and pulled out a file almost two inches thick. "Poole, Riley Marcus age 9-"

"Nine!?" Ben was stunned the boy didn't look over six or seven. He was small for his age.

"Oh yes, he'll turn ten in july, but yes he's nine. Ben, it's my job as the Director of the orphanage to make you aware of his history. The first issue he faces is his age, most of the kids, the older you get the less someone wants to take you. But with his extensive background most people won't even touch him."

"Because he was abused?"

"Because he has extensive emotional, mental and to some extent physical trauma. I have no doubt he will be a fine young man one day, but only if the right person comes along. Here is his file, why don't you take a look through it briefly, while I go find our intrepid boy."

"Henry," Ben questioned, as he fingered the file slowly, wondering what all he'd learn about this poor child. "How do you avoid breaking a child's heart?"

Henry shook his head, "You learn you can't. Every child will have their heart broken here, Riley is already very frail. I'll be honest Ben; he can't take much more before he snaps. If you want to do this, make sure you're positive before you commit."

"Yes sir," he whispered.

Ben opened the file, the first thing on the top was general information, the boy's age, weight-which was definitely lower, Ben hadn't realized how underweight he was. His eye and hair color, his allergies and illnesses. 'Chronic asthma-must carry inhaler everywhere. Allergies to: Penicillin, animals, grass, ragweed…' the list went on; Ben hadn't realized anyone could be allergic to so much. No wonder he was probably miserable.

The next file Ben looked at was the latest police report.

_Riley Poole, age eight shows signs of severe child abuse including: broken collar bone, tibia, scapula and ulna, also signs of head trauma. At this time we have reason to believe he was physically beaten then hit with blunt object of some sort. _

_Also note, child shows signs of sexual abuse around scrotum, at this time we are unaware if this was from the foster father or brother, police investigating this further, but child is unresponsive when questioned. _

Ben felt his stomach churn, they'd been correct, Riley was sexually abused. Ben closed his eyes; he felt his resolve melting slightly in fear. Could he really care for this boy? Riley was in desperate need of someone to care and love him, but was he the right person. He wasn't so sure anymore. He continued to look through the police reports, almost all of them identical, it was as though there wasn't a single bone that hadn't been broken in his little body. He was probably so small from all the trauma.

Ben could only hope he'd do this boy justice. He flipped towards the end of the file and found the report that told of Riley becoming orphaned. It was extensive, Ben felt horrified as he read the report that almost sounded more like Riley's mother was murdered.

"Ben," Henry opened the door just as he'd closed the file. Riley stood directly in front of Henry. He looked smaller than Ben remembered. His face was downward; he almost appeared to be shaking. "This is Riley Poole, Ri this is Mr. Benjamin Gates, you might remember him from class the last week?"

"Yes sir," a soft voice whispered.

Henry met Ben's eyes, pleading for Ben to understand what they would be dealing with. It'd be a miracle if Ben ever got this child to come out of his shell. "He wanted to see if you wanted to maybe go out today?"

Riley looked up at Henry and then at Ben, still avoiding complete eye contact. "Out where?" he whispered, almost frightened.

Ben smiled, "Well I thought you could decide maybe, there are some really good movies out right now, and there are some museums, it's also a really nice day outside if you wanted to go see DC a little bit."

Riley looked at Ben, as if scrutinizing him, and deciding him as a threat. Ben knew at that moment this kid wasn't stupid by any means. "I don't like the dark," he whispered truthfully.

"Fair enough, neither do I. So we'll skip the movies. And from what your teacher Ms. Lily mentioned, you're not a big fan of closed in spaces right?"

The boy looked surprised by that but nodded slightly. Ben smirked, "Well then, we can go to the zoo if you'd like."

"I haven't been to the zoo," Riley replied softly.

Henry smiled, seeing that Ben had clearly begun to prove himself to the child. "Right then, Ben if you could have Mr. Poole here, back by say 7pm." Henry looked down at Riley and smirked, "That sound okay to you kiddo?"

The child simply nodded and looked at Mr. Gates, and smiled briefly.

"Right then, you two have a good day and we'll see you this evening."

Ben smiled as he stood up; shaking Henry's hand he opened the door and ushered Riley out first. "Have you had breakfast?"

Riley shook his head as he followed Ben out to his car. The child looked almost hesitantly. Ben looked at Riley, "Look Riley, I have no doubt you've been told over and over again 'I won't hurt you', or 'I'll protect you'. Let me try this a different way, because after awhile those words stop having meaning. I promise I'll do everything I can to be a good role model to you. I won't be perfect Riley, I'm human and I can have a temper, but I'd never hit you and I promise that I'll do all I can to make sure you're never hurt by someone again."

Riley looked at the man for a long moment, considering him. Ben figured he'd said something right, because Riley reached out and opened the door to climb into the car. Ben smirked, feeling a little more confident about all of this and he looked back at the boy, "So…what did you want to eat?"

"I like waffles," Riley said looking at Ben in the eye for the first time.

"All right, waffles are good, let's go find somewhere that serves waffles."

Twenty minutes later they sat at a table of a cute little diner Ben had known of for years, his grandfather brought him here every Saturday, it was hard not to love the feel of the place. Riley sat across from him, looking over the menu. "So Ms. Lily tells me you enjoy reading," Ben offered, having already decided on his meal and ordered a cup of coffee.

Riley glanced over the top of his menu, his blue eyes piercing Ben's. "Are you two a couple?" It was the first real thing Riley had said to Ben in the twenty minutes they'd been together.

"Uh…we were at one point, but no not anymore."

"How come?"

Ben should've been ready for this, but somehow he hadn't quiet expected a nine year old to question him that much. "Well, we weren't looking for the same things in our future."

"She didn't believe in your treasure?"

The treasure hunter chuckled, "You actually remember that?"

Riley shrugged, "My mom once told me dreams help us create goals…least I think that's what she said."

Ben smiled, having the feeling Riley didn't share much about his mother based on the way he looked sad. "Mom's are really good for that kind of advice. But no, Lily didn't believe in the treasure…among other things. So…what's your favorite book?"

"_Frankenstein_," Riley stated grinning from ear to ear, "I had a copy 'fore two foster homes ago…but I lost it when…" He shrugged, "I lost my copy."

"You're pretty smart for a nine year old to be reading that sort of stuff."

"Ms. Lily says I'm on a sixth grade reading level…but she encourages me not to tell the other students…"

Ben nodded; having the feeling it was to prevent the child from further ridicule. "There's nothing wrong with being bright Riley."

Just then an older woman walked over to the table and smiled, "Howdy you two, what can I get ya?"

Riley glanced at Ben, unsure what he should do; most of his foster homes wouldn't take him out, let alone buy him food. Suddenly he felt stupid and the stupidity was rapidly causing his eyes to water. He looked down, afraid Ben would yell at him for being so stupid.

Ben looked over at Riley realizing something was very wrong; the waitress appeared to be somewhere between worried and annoyed. So Ben spoke, hoping to get rid of her, "I'd love some coffee, cream and sugar and could he get some milk, chocolate maybe?"

"Spoilin' the lil boy while mommy is away," the woman joked gently.

Ben chuckled, "Someone's gotta spoil them."

"Darn right. I'll be back in a few minutes' kids."

Ben looked at the child across from him who appeared to be desperately hanging onto his composure. "Riley, look at me."

The head shook instantly and Ben realized he had a very long road ahead of him. This is where he put to work that he could actually do this, "Riley, please look at me, I'm not upset."

Shimmering blue eyes finally looked up at him, damp with tears. Riley was biting his lip and didn't look sure of what to do. Ben knew the boy was internally fighting with something. "Do you want to come sit beside me?"

Riley glanced at the seat, suddenly twice as unsure of himself. What would Ben do if he did sit beside him, would he do what Mr. Withers' son had done so many times? "Please don't hurt me…" he whimpered.

Ben sighed; yep this was his moment of testing, standing up. He gently scooted Riley over and sat down beside him, he kept both of his hands above the table where Riley could clearly see them. "You're scared, I know, unsure about all of this, but I don't ever want you to be afraid to ask me a question, because you think I'll get upset or angry. Look, I think you need someone to look up to and help you. I want to be that someone, I want to give you a father figure you can love and trust."

Riley looked at him almost nervously and nodded, "I don't know what ta order…"

Ben nodded, "Okay, well what if I tell you, there's no money limit. You can literally have whatever your stomach desires. If you don't eat it all then we'll either take it home, or let them throw it away."

"That's wasting food…"

Ben shrugged, "It will be at first, yes. But little boys have to learn the size of their tummies, and my guess is you haven't quite figured yours out yet. So at least for awhile, you can order whatever you think you can eat and if you don't eat it all we'll go from there."

Riley looked at the menu, "Will you help me choose?"

"Of course." With his hands still above the table, he pointed a few things out to Riley. "The chicken fingers are really good, but there are several so if you aren't starving that may not be right for you. If you'd like waffles, they have mini waffles where you get four of them and any side you want, here are the sides."

"Ooh applesauce, can I order the waffles an' applesauce?"

Ben thought it was an odd combination, but he chuckled all the same, "If that's what you want. She's coming back, how about you tell her what your order is."

"Is that okay?" Riley questioned looking up at Ben with his big blue eyes.

Ben nodded, "Of course it is."

The older woman smiled warmly as she set the cup of coffee by Ben and the milk by Riley, "Right then boys, what can I get you?"

Riley glanced at Ben one final time before he spoke up, "I'd like the mini-waffles with some apple sauce."

The woman wrote those down on her pad of paper, "A lot of little boys love chocolate syrup with the waffles instead of maple syrup, if you're daddy here will let you, is that what you want?"

Ben was about to correct her, but Riley spoke up, "Yes please," He was grinning from ear to ear, so Ben decided it wasn't important enough to correct the woman's assumption. "I'd like waffles as well, and actually I think I'd like some chocolate instead of regular too." Ben gave Riley a wink before he began to get up and move back to his side of the table; suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

"Please stay here?" Riley asked softly, clearly he was more comfortable with Ben, than he was willing to admit.

"I can do that."

Breakfast went on without a hitch, Ben was pleasantly surprised as Riley began to open up little by little during the meal, sharing things he'd learned in class and he talked about his favorite books, some of which surprised Ben more than he cared to admit.

"So, you think you're ready to head out and see some animals?" Ben questioned, Riley had finished all but one of his mini waffles, and he glanced at Ben and smiled.

"Yeah," he responded.

Ben nodded in affirmation and reached out, holding his hand out to the child, "Do you want to leave the tip?" Ben questioned handing the boy a five and pointing to the sweet older lady who'd been waiting on them, she was working at the cash register.

"Can I?"

"Yep," Ben followed behind the boy to make sure there wasn't any trouble. Riley hurried up to the boy, looking up at her from behind the counter.

"Well hello there sweetie," She greeted warmly, she'd become quite fond of these two, both had been so polite and easy to speak with. "What can I do you for?"

"My daddy told me this was for you being so nice to me!" He handed the woman a five, aware Ben had heard him lie. He hoped it didn't get him in trouble, but he was suddenly comfortable with the idea of this man being his daddy, if only for today anyway.

She smiled and accepted the five, "Why thank you sweetie, and you tell your daddy you two are welcome back here any day."

Grinning, Riley hurried over to Ben, and with enthusiasm he hadn't seen in the boy yet, he grabbed Ben's hand firmly and grinned. "She said we should come back next week."

Ben chuckled; having a feeling Riley had added the last bit. Ben glanced up and waved thanks to the woman before he opened the door, "Come on then, we'll just have to return next weekend, won't we?"

Riley didn't really believe Ben would want to come back with him next week, but that was okay. At least he'd have fun for today. Hand in hand the two headed into the zoo.

Riley was too busy watching as various people walked past him, he was rapidly growing nervous. Fighting the urge to turn and run, he looked up at Ben. He tried to gauge if he held his arms up would Ben agree to carry him. His father had always told him he was getting to old to be carried.

Looking down at the young man, Ben realized the boy was getting shyer and shyer. He met Riley's eyes and saw an almost pleading glance. Reaching down he placed his hands under Riley's arms, half expecting the boy to panic. He lifted the child up, and to his surprise, Riley immediately clung to his hip and side.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Riley looked at Ben and smiled hesitantly, "Yeah."

Ben wasn't sure why Riley trusted him so much more than every other man he'd ever been faced with, perhaps it helped that he'd been up front right away. Whatever the reason, Ben was very thankful that Riley seemed a little easier going now.

The rest of the zoo trip turned out surprisingly well, Ben carried Riley for about half an hour, as Riley pointed out various animals, and told Ben about them. They wandered around for quite some time, Riley walked on his own for a couple hours, eventually asking to be carried again. At one point Riley leaned his head against Ben's shoulder at one point.

Ben felt like a father in that moment, as he carried the boy out to the car, it had been a long day. Riley grunted slightly, as he situated himself against Ben's check as Ben tried to figure out how he was supposed to balance a child and open the door at the same time.

"You want some help?" A woman with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes asked from the car next to him. Ben noted the German accent and nodded.

Ben chuckled and looked up at her. "He got a little tuckered out," Ben offered.

She grinned, "My niece does the same thing. She's about his age. I'm Abigail by the way."

Grinning, he stuck a hand out to shake it, before returning to hold the boy, "Ben Gates. Is that a Pennsylvania Dutch accent?"

"Saxon Germany. How old is your son?"

"Just turned nine." Ben replied as she opened the car door.

Ben stooped down and gently deposited the child into the car, buckling him in. Ben took a moment to study him. "I'm his foster father," Ben offered.

Abi smiled warmly, "It's a good thing to do. My mother and father adopted a child, but the boy passed away before we came to the states." She paused, "Sorry I'm not sure why I shared that," she chuckled softly.

Shrugging, Ben closed the door, keys in hand, "Me either. Thanks Abigail, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

He got to the other side of the car and started it up, as Ben drove back towards the orphanage, he realized more than ever, he didn't want to leave the child there tonight. They'd encouraged a month, but this little boy may not have that long, and that broke his heart.

"Mr. Gates," Riley whispered.

"Hey, I thought you were still asleep."

Riley shook his head. "I…I don't wanna go back," He whispered. "Can I stay with you?"

Ben's heart broke, because he knew tonight that was out of the question. Determined to talk to Henry tomorrow, Ben would see what he could do. He pulled up in front of the orphanage and looked at the boy. "It's gonna be seven soon. Look tonight, we have to play it by the rules. But I can come visit tomorrow, would you like that?"

"Could you be my foster dad?"

"I'm doing everything I can kiddo. I'll talk to Henry and see if we can speed up the process, okay."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, "Are you gonna stop treasure hunting?"

"What?" Ben asked, unsure what the child was getting at.

Riley shrugged, "My last foster parents said they gave up a lot for me. I don't want you to give up on a family treasure."

"I won't give up, and if anything you'll become a part of that. Riley you're going to have a brand new family."

"Really?"

Ben smiled, "Of course, my mom can't wait to be your grandmother."

Riley grinned from ear to ear, "I've never had a grandmother 'fore."

"Well you'll have one now. Tell you what, I'll come back for you tomorrow, and we'll go surprise her at her place tomorrow, think you're up for that?"

"Yeah!" The child was so excited, he pushed the door opened and looked back at Ben for a long moment. He was hesitating, unsure about something.

Ben, wishing he could read minds, took a leap of faith, "I wouldn't be against a hug either, Ri."

Instantly, the boy launched himself at Ben, hugging him around his neck. Ben held the child close, this would become natural. Ben couldn't wait. Sure, he'd always wanted a child, but he'd always assumed he wasn't ready to be a parent. Perhaps he just wasn't ready to be a parent with someone else. Or maybe Riley just brought out a natural protective instinct in him.

When they pulled away, Riley's eyes were a little damp, but he climbed out of the car with a smile on his face and made his way into the building.

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm really glad this is making an impact, both here and over at LJ. The next chapter is intense and while not wholly graphic, will hit hard. Thus it will be rated R bordering on NC-17. Please be aware of this, if it is not your cup of tea don't read it. I won't bother reading a flame. **


	6. Chapter Five: It Happened One Night

Please be aware, the following chapter, while not graphic, contains the rape and sexual molestation of a minor. Thus, even for implied content this will be rated NC-17. If you do not wish to read this, then please feel free to skip over it, as the next chapter will pick up shortly after wards. 

**Chapter Five**

Riley headed up the stairs to the room he shared with a handful of other boys, convinced nothing could make him feel better. He was reaching for the door, when he felt something hit his hand.

He gasped in pain, withdrawing his hand, but suddenly felt a hand slapped over his mouth. "Did you miss me, Riley," the voice was slick, his foster brother from the last home, Danny, stood behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

Riley began to struggle, trying desparetly to get away, he felt the older boy drag him back into the darkness of one of the near by bathrooms. Riley knew this game all too well. He felt tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes as an all too familiar hand move towards his pants.

"Danny-"

"You don't speak to me," Danny threw the boy to the ground.

Riley scooted away, all too aware of the pain in his hand as he tried desperately to make a break for the door, he reached out, only to have Danny's foot slam down. Riley began to cry out, but Danny immediately shoved a sock into it. "I said don't speak," He sat down on Riley's knees, grabbing Riley's hands and pulling out tape, as if he'd planned this all along.

Riley began to struggle, all too aware of what came next. He continued to try and fight. Trying to force the young boy off of him, at fourteen and almost 180 lbs, Riley knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He closed his eyes as he felt his pants undone, felt them yanked down. A sob escaped between the sock, as he felt all his worst nightmares coming crashing back. He wanted Ben; he wanted to feel safe again. He wanted anything but this.

Danny laughed evily as he finished twenty-five minutes later and looked down at the boy who was now curled up on the floor, sobbing. Danny had untapped him, and ungagged him, and left him there with no dignity on the dirty boy's bathroom. "Whelp."

Riley watched him open and close the door and continued to sob, he looked around, his head was pounding, his body ached, he felt dirty. He slowly pushed himself up, making his way towards the shower, he whimpered as he turned the cold water on. Shivering for a few moments he felt it start to heat up and he stood there, letting the blood, sweat, pain and other fluids make their way down the drain.

He buried his head in his hands and began to cry again, letting it all out. The past ten years. Ten years of fear and pain. For the first time today he'd felt safe, and he hadn't wanted to leave it. He knew why it had to happen. Ben couldn't just take a foster child home without signing the necessary paperwork, but as his world crashed down, Riley never felt so exhausted.

He managed to pull himself out of the shower after ten minutes, and snuggled under the covers. He still couldn't help but feel dirty, but a part of him felt just a little better, because tomorrow Ben would return. Closing his eyes he tried to stop another sob from slipping out as he tried to convince himself to sleep.

o0o

Ben arrived at eight Sunday morning, fully prepared to tell Henry he was prepared to remove the boy from a situation that wasn't helping him any. Henry was sitting in his office, hands in his head as Ben stepped inside.

"Ben," Henry greeted, "Please come in and have a seat, you'll want to hear this."

Ben closed the office door and sat down, "What happened?"

"Daniel Adams, the other foster child from Riley's foster home two homes ago was released from Juvie yesterday, he arrived here-unfortunately Riley was out and we didn't catch the issue in time to stop it. A couple younger boys, who thankfully don't know any better, believe they saw Daniel pulling Riley into the bathroom-"

"After I left him?"

"Ben-"

"This is what happens when you make me wait!" Ben was horrifed, angry beyond belief, because deep inside he knew exactly what had probably happened to Riley last night.

"I know you're upset. Ben, believe me 90% of the time boys like Daniel don't get placed back with the people who put them in Juvie to begin with. But because Riley was the foster list, they made a mistake. I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"Where is he now?"

Henry sighed, knowing he'd let both Ben and Riley down. The entire goal of getting Ben through the process so quickly was to rescue Riley from this pain. He'd stalled just long enough to cause Riley more. "Upstairs sleeping. I think, under these circumstances it would be best if you took him with you and kept him for the remainder of the month. He trusts you, it's clear. In normal circumstances I would chant how bad it would be to uproot him this rapidly, but he'll need you. And he sure as hell isn't going to talk to us, especially not after this."

Ben didn't hesitate, he tore from the office and up the stairs two at a time, he wasn't even sure he know which room it was, but it didn't take long to fine, it was the only closed door. He knocked and pushed the door open, a small figure was lying on the top bunk. Ben moved over to it slowly, knowing Riley would be jump and terrified when he awoke.

"Riley," he whispered. Reaching out very slowly, he pressed his hand to Riley's head, gently brushing the stray hair from his forehead. "Come on, kiddo, open your eyes."

Blue eyes fluttered open, and for a brief moment, panic appeared in them, and then Riley seemed to recgonize Ben. "Hey," Ben whispered.

The flood gates opened, Riley sobbed and threw himself into Ben's arms, the only person in the world who understood him. Ben didn't hesitate, with gentleness only a father could have, he lifted Riley from under the arms and held him close. Ben wasn't sure what he'd done to merit such trust and love from a child everyone called untrusting and unloveable. But Ben accepted it.

"I'm here to take you home, Riley."

The child continued to sob as he tried to hide himself in Ben's arms from the rest of the world. Ben carried his heartbroken foster son down the stairs and towards the door. Henry sighed, knowing what he'd done could very well destroy the good left in Riley. "Ben, I really am sorry. I've drawn up the foster paperwork. Your information all passed yesterday afternoon. You would've been able to keep him."

Ben stepped into Henry's office, aware he still had a wailing child on his shoulder and signed off on the paperwork. "Is there anything of Riley's that he can't live without here? Anything really important to him?"

Henry shook his head, "He lost everything two homes ago, all that he has is stuff we provided him."

Ben couldn't fathom how Riley felt, he'd never been in this situation, but if the sobbing was any indication, the boy probably felt like his universe was ending. Carrying the child out of the foster home, well aware that he now had custody over this boy, Ben made a collective and probably bad decision. He put his new son into the car; made sure he was in and drove home. Ben knew that rape should be taken care of immediately, but the last thing Riley needed was to be at a hospital he didn't know and didn't trust being taken care of. Ben had plenty of friends who were doctors and cops, and he'd mention it to one of them.

"Ben?" Riley whimpered from where he sat.

Ben glanced over at his foster son-those words sounded amazing, but he'd celebrate later. "Yeah kiddo?"

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you, Riley, not at you."

"We goin' to the hospital?" Riley asked between taking air into his lungs, he appeared to be settling at least a little bit.

"No."

"Thank you."

Ben nodded, it was his job to care for this child, watch out for him, and that's exactly what he intended to do. "Look Riley, I'm not taking you to a hospital, they're impersonal and it seems like you've had enough trauma. But, if you agree to it, I'd like to have a couple friends of mine come by and meet you, talk to you about what happened last night."

"Like a psychic?"

Ben stammered for a moment, unsure what Riley meant, then he realized it and chuckled, his chuckles turned into booming laugher, which became contagious as Riley giggled too. For several minutes the two men sat there, after laughing, Ben glanced over at his new charge. "No kiddo, not a psychiatrist. I've got a friend who is a doctor at Jefferson Memorial Hospital, and a friend who is a cop. They're both really good people, and they're a little better at…tact."

"What's that?"

"Knowing what to and not to say to someone in a tough situation."

"Oh, an' you want them to take a look at me…cause of Danny."

Ben sighed, "Riley, this isn't the first time this has happened is it?"

Riley was silent for a moment, looking out the window. "It was two foster homes ago. He'd been with them for a year…People at school call me this word…fag…I think it means…"

Ben placed a hand on Riley's arm, "You aren't. At least, I doubt it. It's just a word."

Riley nodded, "I know. It means I like boys. I definitely don't like boys."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle again at Riley's logic, but he allowed the child to continue. "At first I though that's why Danny did it. Cause he was that word…but I think he does it cause he's just really mean."

"I'd be inclined to agree. But I'm proud that you understand the difference."

Riley studied his foster father for a long moment, "If I tell your friends about it…are they gonna 'rest Danny again."

"Probably."

"Is he gonna stay 'rested this time?"

Ben chuckled, "I don't know Riley. I hope so. Riley, I'm sorry this happened-"

"Not your fault."

"Isn't it."

Riley shrugged. "I'm safe now," the child whispered as he watched the trees go by.

Ben looked over at the child, stunned at that level of pure confidence. Maybe Riley was right, he didn't want to imagine how a ten year old could put anything so horrific behind him. And Ben had the inkling that Riley hadn't put it behind him. But he'd clearly dealt with it enough to know that life did move on.

Ben wasn't sure what terrified him more: that Riley had that much faith in him, or that Riley could conceal whatever emotional trauma he was going through.


	7. Chapter Six: Caring for Riley

**Chapter Six**

_"You know what the funny part is, Doc." _

_"What's that?"_

_"You suffer something long enough, sexual abuse, physical, emotional whatever, you start to think you deserved it all along. And then you start to wonder if everyone else thinks that too. Then it leads you to believe maybe everyone's opinion of "damaged goods" is an accurate for-telling." _

_"Is it?"_

_"No. Ben taught me that." _

_"Don't ever let anyone tell you, you're worthless Riley. Nobody is worthless." _

Ben brought Riley back to his apartment, it was really the first time the boy had ever stepped foot into the apartment. He called Frank and Wendy, pleased when both them said they'd come right over.

He gave Riley a brief tour, please when Riley's eyes grew wide at the sight of his new bedroom. "I've never had one of these before," he whispered.

"What a bad?" Ben was confused; Riley had one at the orphanage.

"My own room."

Ben didn't have a response, he was all too aware his eyes had grown damp as the child continued to look around. Wiping the dampness from his eyes, and trying not to mentally berate his soft side, Ben sat down on the bed and smiled, "It's all yours now, and if you'd like and feel up to it, we'll go out today or tomorrow and fill it up with stuff just for you."

"Am I damaged?"

Ben gently pulled Riley over to him by the wrist, so they were standing face to face, Riley between Ben's knees. "You are a sweet little boy, with a world of love to give to someone and a knack for pushing your troubles away to care for others. You are anything but damaged. I know what happened…last night has happened to you before, but it's different now, you don't have to hide your pain. You are safe here."

Riley nodded slowly, then stepping forward he put his arms around Ben's neck and held on. Ben wasn't the least bit surprised as the flood gates opened once again and Riley began to cry. Ben wrapped his arms around Riley, rubbing his back and whispering quietly to him. Ben knew this wouldn't be the last of the breakdowns, but he certainly hoped it would be an ending to Riley bottling it all up.

"Please don't make me go back," he whimpered.

"Never, not if I have anything to say about it." Ben held him close, unsure what else to do. So he just held on as if their lives depended on it.

After about five minutes of standing there Riley showed no signs of letting up soon. Ben scooped the boy up in his arms, pulled him close and sat him in his lap. They sat like that for another twenty minutes, until Ben realized Riley had all but cried himself to sleep. He looked down at the child and smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead he lifted him up, laying him on the bed, he brushed a wisp of hair from the child's forehead and made his way to the living room, leaving the door open so Riley knew where he was.

Ben was in the living room, when he heard a knock on the door, opening the door he found Frank and Wendy standing there. They were both middle aged, Wendy had been a doctor for thirty years, and Frank a cop. Both were two of the finest people he knew. "Come on in, he actually just fell asleep. I'm sorry; I didn't feel comfortable taking him to a hospital."

Wendy waved him off and chuckled, "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter where he's examined, as long as he is. Does he show any signs of pain?"

"He winces if you touch him in certain spots, but that could just be because someone is touching him. He's clearly feeling terrified over it, as he just spent the past half hour sobbing."

"I was on his case the first time," Frank offered quietly. "We just need him to testify and we could put the kid away till he's thirty. But, he wasn't up to it the first time. I'll get his statement when he wakes up. Let Wendy go first, she's nicer."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Ben, would he be up to it if I took a look at him?"

"Follow me."

Riley wasn't where Ben had left him, proving his nap had been short lived. He was reading a book he'd found by his bedside table. He glanced up, his eyes still puffy and full of exhaustion as he looked at them. "Hi." Riley offered quietly.

Wendy smirked as she came into the room, but kept her distance. "Hi, you must be Riley. My name is Wendy and I'm a friend of Ben's. He's called me to make sure you're okay…would it be okay if I just gave you a brief examination to make sure everything is okay?"

He looked at Wendy then at Ben, stamping down the feeling of being a caged animal he nodded slowly, "I took a shower…I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself."

Wendy shook her head, "That's okay Riley. I understand perfectly. Could you stand up for me?"

"Do…do I haveta take my pants off?"

Wendy looked at him seriously. "Tell you what, I'll do everything from your waist up, then and only if you say it's okay, I'll examine you from the waist down. Is that okay?"

Riley nodded, he glanced at Ben. He trust Ben, but he wasn't sure he felt comfortable having a male presence suddenly. Ben must have understood, because he looked at Wendy and smiled tightly, "I'm going to step out, Riley call if you need anything."

Riley looked at Wendy, and then stripped his shirt off. Immediately she noticed how skinny he was. "So Riley, tell me about yourself."

He shrugged as she began to look him over, examining his lungs, arms, ears, nose and throat. "I was born in Maryland."

"Really, where in Maryland?"

"Baltimore."

"That's a beautiful area, Frank grew up there. Said he used to fish off the pier, although I think that's illegal now."

Riley smiled. "Is Frank your husband?"

She nodded, "I met him when I was working at the hospital, he came in with a GSW-"

"Gun shot wound?"

"You're good," She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs. "Both still there, excellent."

"He survived then?"

"He's a strong man, just like you."

Riley smiled, "I'm not a man yet."

Wendy looked at him and smiled, "You will be one day, and if Ben has anything to say, you're going to be a fine young man. I'm at the part where I'd like to examine your legs, feet and back, it's up to you though. We don't have to do this. I can tell Ben I'd like you to come see me in a few days at the hospital and we can do it there, but it would be more invasive."

"What would I haveta do to do that?"

She smiled, "You're smart too. Tell me about any bleeding last night, or pain you have."

"Only a little blood…it always happens. The only pain I have is from last night…normally I don't ache much….but if it's okay I think I'd rather skip anymore today."

She nodded and handed him his shirt back, "That's perfectly fine sweetheart, but I'd like Ben to bring you by sometime this week, know skipping out on that, okay."

"Kay."

"I'm going to head into the living room to fill Ben in, would you like to come?"

Riley nodded, accepting her out stretched hand and following her into living room. He smiled when he saw Frank. "I remember you."

Frank smirked, "That was almost three years ago, you remember me?"

Riley nodded, "You took me away from the home."

"That's right. Though most kids don't like it when that happens."

Riley shrugged as he moved over to Ben's lap, "I'm not most kids."

Ben chuckled as he hugged his new son, "No you're not." He glanced up at Wendy as she put the medical stuff back in her bag, "So?"

"Well, Riley you're malnourished, underweight, you have a severe case of asthma, which I'd like to get under control quickly. You're dehydrated and show all the basic signs of previous physical abuse, which we already knew."

"But he's going to be okay?" Ben asked as he held Riley close.

Wendy smiled, "Nothing a little TLC can't fix."

"Would he be up to going shopping for a little bit today, get some clothes and stuff."

Wendy looked at Riley and smiled, "I think that's Riley's call. It would be a little quick after what he's been through, but Riley if you feel up to going out with Ben…then just make sure you notify him when you're feeling tired or nervous."

Riley nodded. "Kay."

Ben knew it was all happening fast, and perhaps it wasn't always the best way to deal with this type of situation. The fact that Riley had been through this more times than any of them cared to think about wasn't diminishing how important the situation was. However, Ben also recognized that Riley would talk about it and come to terms with it in his own time, meanwhile it was best to try and let Riley feel as normal as possible. Ben would allow Riley to take the lead on this, after all it was his body.

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven: Small Things

**Author's Note: Nothing bad in this chapter just wanted to address a couple minor things. First: I know Riley is slightly OOC right now a couple people have mentioned it, as well as it's a concern for me as well. The ultimate goal will be Riley becomes more...Riley as time goes on. You'll notice it a lot more in the Sequel I've started: Period of Adjustment. But he will become more and more in character, but thank you all for keeping me honest :-)**

**Also! Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, I know this is a short chapter, I may add another one tonight later, but I felt it is an important chapter. Now that I'm into the Sequel fairly well I've come to the decision I will at least rewrite a version of the first movie that will deal with more in between scenes as well as an AU version. It will be fundamentally different, but have some of the same dialogue. **

**Last, but not least, I'm looking for a beta, English Major or not, I'm occasionally terrible with grammar, also I don't always catch small details until after I've posted them (aka age issues) so if anyone is interested, please let me know. **

**Chapter Seven**

Frank and Wendy left the new father and son to themselves, Ben had promised his mother that they'd meet up at three, have dinner and go shopping for Riley. Riley was sitting next to Ben, watching television, while Ben read a book on ancient Roman history. He glanced up at the boy and decided to go for gold, "My mother would like to meet you."

"Really?" The boy sounded almost excited about the idea of meeting someone else new. Nothing like the boy who had sobbed in his arms hours earlier.

Ben nodded, "She can't wait to be a grandmother. I told her that if you were up to it we'd go to an early dinner then take you out shopping for some new clothes and stuff."

"Really…I…I don't need new clothes, I…" He looked at Ben, "I don't wanna be trouble."

Ben put his book down, "Riley, I have money, it's one of the benefits of being a grown up. And even if I didn't, your new grandma does and she's dying to spend half of her retirement plan on you and spoil you rotten. So, as a favor to both of us, let her spoil you rotten."

Riley grinned, sensing the sarcasm. "Is she nice."

Ben smirked, "She's the most amazing mother in the universe. You'll love her."

"I think I'm up to going today."

Smiling, Ben looked at the TV, "Then you probably should go grab a quick shower and get ready, we'll leave here in half an hour."

"Can…can I take a hot shower."

His gut rolled, stomach dropping, had this child never taken a hot shower, "Of course."

"Thanks!" With that Riley gingerly lifted himself from the couch and hurried into the bathroom.

"Towels are in the closet across the bathroom, and wash your hair."

"Kay!" With that he heard the door shut and the water start running.

Ben lowered his head into his hands, trying desperately to calm his nerves. There were so many things this child had missed out on. He was ten; Ben figured that was roughly eight years of real childhood left before the world expected him to act like a man. Ben looked towards the hallway, eyes falling to the bathroom door. He felt his eyes water and rubbed at them with the back of his hands. He wouldn't cry, not here, not with Riley right behind those doors.

Leaning over, he grabbed the phone off its cradled and quickly dialed his mother's number. He waited for the sweet voice to answer. "Hey, it's Ben."

_"Hi sweethart, what's wrong?" _

She always knew when he was upset, "Nothing, I'm fine. Riley is excited to meet his new grandmother."

_"OH wonderful! A new little boy to spoil. Are you coming here?"_

"Yeah, we should be there in about two hours depending on traffic."

_"Splendid, I'll see you then sweetie, and Benjamin, for every ounce that boy hides what he feels…so do you. Remember you're allowed to feel too." _

"Thanks mom."

Ben hung up the phone and looked back at the bathroom, he could hear a light voice coming from the room, and realized Riley was singing. He chuckled, shaking his head and moved into the master bedroom to clean up and get ready as well.

Riley enjoyed the long hot shower; he hadn't ever taken one longer than maybe ten minutes. He let the feelign soak into his bones and sighed in contentment. He stepped out of the shower after nearly twenty minutes and looked down at the pile of clothes. They were dirty; he didn't actually have any clean clothes. He felt shame well up, Ben had wanted him in something nice and he didn't have anything.

"Riley, are you okay?" Ben called, knocking on the door.

He closed his eyes against another wave of shame as he looked up and saw the bruises on his hips. "No," He whimpered.

"Can I come in?"

Riley didn't respond, but Ben hoped tht was an okay. Pushing the door open he saw Riley standing there, completely naked, skin red from the heat of the shower and the boy glanced up at him, tears shining in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ben moved forward, well aware of the fear that could be rippling through the child. "Are you okay, did you fall?"

He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," He sobbed.

Ben stepped forward, heading no caution to the state of the child, and gently pulled his hands away from his face, "Sorry for what?"

"I don't have any nice clothes."

Ben felt his heart break; he gently pulled the child close. "Riley," He whispered as he hugged them, "I have clothes my mom brought me when I was a kid. And you're going to get your own clothes. I'm so sorry, don't cry, please don't cry." He whispered, not sure how much he could take of this little boy sobbing.

"Come on, my mother brought some clothes from when I was a kid. They're probably out of date, but they're clothes and you're welcome to wear them." Standing up, he took the child's hand and led him out of the bathroom.

Riley reached up to wipe his face, but Ben beat him to it, he grabbed a wash cloth and gently wiped the child's face of salt and tears. Putting that on the counter top he stood up and reached his hand out.

Riley looked up at him with such trust in his eyes, that Ben almost felt suffocated. Riley reached out, taking his hand and gripping it as he followed Ben in to the master bedroom. Ben lifted him up and sat him on the bed. He pulled a pair of underwear, shorts, a t-shirt for the boy. "You'll have to wear your old shoes until we can buy you a couple pairs."

"That's okay," Riley replied as he pulled his underwear on. He then pulled the shorts and t-shirt on, they were a little big for him, but he looked up at Ben. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. You ready to go?"

Riley nodded and lifted his arms up. Ben was sure that one day Riley would get too big for this, but if it made him feel better, he'd carry Riley around for the next year. He lifted the child to rest against his hip, grabbed his keys and wallet, and locked the door.


	9. Chapter Eight: Of Grandmas

**Chapter Eight**

They arrived at Emily's house a little after three, not that she cared. Ben pulled the car into the driveway and glanced at Riley. "Ready?"

Riley nodded, "What do I call her?"

"Emily is fine, she doesn't care."

"But she's your mom."

Ben shrugged, "And I'm your foster father, but you can call me whatever you'd like as well. No rush here Riley. Words are only given meaning if we decide they should have them. Emily can be as much an endearment as grandma or mom."

"Really?"

Ben nodded, "Of course. Shall we head inside, before she comes out?"

"Yeah."

Ben and Riley got out of the car, to Ben's surprise; Riley once again slipped his little hand into Ben's larger one. Ben could imagine they looked like quite the pair as they made their way to the old Colonial style house.

Emily had seen them pull up, and opened the door as the two boys and smiled. "Benjamin," she greeted, kissing her son's cheek and greeting him with a brief hug. "And you must be Riley," she grinned.

He smiled widely and nodded.

"Look at you, Ben said you were a big boy, but look at you, you're practically a young man!"

Riley smiled, his chest puffing a little with pride. He looked at Ben, unsure of his next move; he stepped forward and held out his arms. Emily laughed, she hadn't expected a hug, but she quickly accepted it, hugging him close. "Nice to meet you sweetheart. Welcome to the family."

"I like you," He smiled.

Ben chuckled as Emily cuddled the boy closer; clearly it was going to be love at first sight for these two. "Are you two ready for dinner?" She looked at her new grandson and Ben.

"We're ready!" Riley grinned, looking for the first time since yesterdays outing, like a real little boy out to have a good time.

"Wonderful, I know this perfect little place on the bay," she reached her hand out, and with practiced ease, Riley accepted it and let her lead him towards the car. Ben chuckled as he followed behind, locking his mother's door.

To Ben's surprise, Riley loved shrimp, and loved scallops, Emily ate it up. They three sat in the booth, listening to Riley tell them animatedly about things he'd learned in school this year. Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing. Riley reminded him of a perfectly normal boy, who was well behaved and loved attention. Ben couldn't help the anger that rose at the thought of other homes telling him he was too damaged. He wasn't damaged he just needed the right person to rescue him.

They talked for the next two hours, finishing off their food, Riley didn't finish all of his food, but Emily offered to have the leftovers packed up and he could take it home. Riley didn't ask about dessert, but to his surprise, Emily ordered some ice cream for the three of them to split, Riley only ate a little, but it was clear by the time they left, he was the happiest child in the world.

He was holding both Ben and Emily's hand; occasionally they'd lift him off the ground and swing him as they walked along the pier. "We were thinking about taking you shopping for some new clothes, would you like that Riley?" Emily questioned.

"Really?"

Ben smiled and nodded, "Brand new clothes, multiple types, which includes at least one dress suit, okay, just in case we ever need it."

"Kay."

Riley had never gone shopping, not for himself, plenty of times for other foster siblings. This would be exciting. Emily smiled at the boy, knowing he'd choose a plethora of different outfits. They made their way into the first store. Immediately, Riley began to choose clothes for out doors, for school and for other various activities. He surprised both Emily and Ben by picking out both nice clothes as well as more playful clothes.

Ben did take the time to make sure he'd chosen a couple baseball caps, some boxers to sleep in, underwear he was comfortable in and other assorted clothes he'd need. It was a three hours process, leaving them finished at nearly seven, Ben knew it would take an hour to get back to DC from Maryland, but he could see that Riley was clearly enjoying himself.

He watched his mother drop at least three hundred dollars in one evening, and he knew she was the happiest she'd been since he was little. "All right, I think it's time to get grandma home and boys named Riley to bed."

"But-" Then Riley stopped, afraid what of would happen if he talked back.

"Hey," Ben said gently, kneeling in front of the child, "Hey, its okay, you don't have to be afraid."

"Kay…I'm tired," Riley lied.

Ben glanced up at his mother, aware she also knew something was wrong. "Right then, all the more reason for bedtime stories," Ben chuckled, he lifted Riley into his arms, resting him against his hip and smiling.

Emily and Ben chatted in the front seat while Riley stared out the window at the dark world. He was nervous; he hadn't ever slept over at Ben's-his home, what if he peed the bed, or had a nightmare. Would Ben return him?

Emily got out at her house, saying goodbye to Riley, she kissed her son goodbye and made her way into the house. Ben glanced in the rearview mirror, "Hey kiddo, want to come sit up front?"

Riley nodded, opened the car door and made his way around the front of the car. He slid inside and buckled himself in. Ben pulled away from the curb and looked at his charge. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He whispered.

"Riley, you do realize you're a ten year old, right? You're not twenty, or thirty. You're allowed to do kid stuff like complain or whine or get upset. I'm pretty sure words like "It's not fair", "but I'm not tired," are staples in every child's vocabulary. It's okay to use them; I'm not going to get angry if you act your age."

Riley looked down and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Ben sighed slowly, "Don't worry kiddo; we're going to make a lot of mistakes over the next several months, probably even years. It's not always going to be easy. But we're going to make this work okay."

Riley nodded slowly. "Sometimes I have nightmares…" Ben could sense whatever Riley was going to say next was impossibly hard and very serious. "Sometimes I…"

Ben realized Riley was about to admit to occasionally wetting the bed. It was clear he didn't do it all the time, but Ben could understand. Sometimes the body loses control when it's asleep in scared. "I understand, Riley. It's okay. If that happens we'll manage."

They arrived at the apartment a little past nine, and Ben smirked as Riley was already half asleep in the passenger's seat. Smirking, Ben lifted the boy from the seat and carried him inside to the apartment. With ease, he put the little boy into the bed, worried that by changing him, it would startle Riley; he simply removed his shirt and slipped him under the covers. "Goodnight, Riley. You're a good kid." He hoped desperately that a little positive reinforcement, reminded Riley that someone loved him.

Too early for him to retire Ben headed into the living room, flipping the TV on and turning the volume down, he settled in and managed to find a rerun of _Stargate._

A scream tore through the night, hours later. Ben jolted from where he'd fallen asleep on the couch and looked around. He had to clear his mind for a moment, not quite remembering where he was, or why someone was screaming in his place. He looked around wildly, then remembering Riley, he got off the couch and hurried into the bedroom.

Riley sat up in bed, crying in earnest hands outstretched as if searching for something, he was soaked with sweat, and from what Ben could smell, urine. Ben scooped Riley up into his arms, carrying him towards the bathroom. "No," he cried, weakly attempting to get away.

"Shh, you're okay," Ben whispered, he pressed a kiss to the boy's temple as he turned the warm water on, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. "Can you take off your clothes?"

Riley, now wide awake nodded slowly as he stripped off his layers. "I'm sorry," He cried.

Ben shook his head as he helped Riley into the bathtub. "Here sit down, I'll wash your hair and your upper body, you can handle below the waist." With great care, Ben began to gently scrub away the sweat and tears. Riley took care of his legs, waist and feet. And by the time the two were finished, Riley was half asleep again and significantly calmer. "Tell you what, you can sleep on the couch or in my bed, tomorrow we'll change your sheets."

Riley looked at Ben, as if considering this before he nodded slowly. Riley laid down under the covers. Ben changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before he too crawled into the bed. He was surprised when Riley back up against his chest and curled himself against Ben's body.

Ben knew, he'd known long before, but now he knew, he was in this for good. This kid had all but stolen his heart. And he didn't appear to be in any hurry to give it back. "Goodnight son," Ben whispered pressing a kiss to the back of the boy's head.

When Ben woke up, he felt a steady breath against his neck, nice slow even breaths of a child who seemed undisturbed by the world around him. Ben looked down at the child, realizing just how little and young he looked.

Maybe Ben was getting soft in his older age, but he couldn't help but feel connected to this boy. As if they were meant to meet. Ben wasn't a huge believer in the concept of reincarnation or alternate lives, but as he stared at the child, he definitely had the feeling they'd been having adventures since the beginning of time.

Ben grimaced and stretched; he glanced over at the clock and groaned it was seven in the morning. Riley would have to be at school in the next hour. This meant waking the ten year old up, getting him dressed, giving him at least some food and driving him to school.

"Riley," he whispered nudging the little boy. All he got in response was a groan as Riley rolled away from the prodding finger. "Come on kid, you have school."

Another mumble and Ben realized that Riley wasn't much different from him, impossibly hard to wake up in the morning. "Come on kid, you've got to go to school." Ben wasn't letting him stay home, at least not today. He'd always learned after a bad day it was best to return with confidence. The world would have more respect for you.

"Ben?" Riley finally mumbled as he turned over on his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Monday, kiddo, time to go to school. Go put on a pair of your new clothes and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast."

"Kay," Riley pushed himself from the bed and made his way down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Ben was surprised; he'd expected something bigger to happen, though he wasn't sure what. He realized life would be different now, but it'd still be his life, just with an added bonus. "Well…this is new," he muttered as he changed into a new pair of jeans and a nice dress shirt for his history class at eleven.

He managed to get an apple and a glass of milk into Riley's body before bustling him out the door, neither man quite awake yet. Ben looked over at Riley who appeared to be a little more awake, but didn't seem interested in going to school. "You know, Lincoln Memorial isn't exactly close to where we're living now, and I imagine, if we get a house in a year or two it'll be twice as far, because I thought I'd move closer to mom so I'd be nearby if she ever needed help."

Riley glanced over at Ben, "It's only been one day, don't tell me you're tired of me already."

Ben was stunned Riley had said it, but as he looked at the kid, he realized, with utter relief, that the boy was completely kidding. "God no," Ben smirked, "Smartass. No, I was simply thinking maybe you'd like to transfer schools. There are a couple really good elementary schools in the area up there. Middle schools too. You'd obviously have to test and see what grade you'd be in, but if you're interested, I see no reason why after this school year you need to stay in this district."

"Really?" To Ben, the boy looked as though he'd made every dream he'd ever had come true.

Ben shrugged, "I work half an hour outside the city, there's a middle and high school, that are somewhat private, between my community college and mom's house."

"Don't private schools cost money?"

Smirking Ben nodded, "Yes, but see Emily Gates has planned on being a grandmother for about twenty years-"

"You're only thirty-"

"My point exactly, anyway she's kind of planned on spoiling her grand-kids rotten from early on, and seeing as we've missed the past like…nine birthdays, she figured she'd compensate by offering to pay for private school if you were interested."

"How is your mom this rich?"

He laughed, hard at this, "Between a large inheritance from family, and being a well known author, former treasure hunter, archaeologist and professor…she makes a pretty penny every year. We discussed it last night while you were running ahead picking random shirts off racks because they looked nice. She said it's only if you want it, she'll either pay for that or college."

"How will I pay for college?"

"Your brains alone may get you plenty of scholarships, but why don't we get you through the fifth grade before we consider college, okay?"

Riley smiled. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, Mom will probably bring it up this weekend and give you some dates to keep in mind, but it's your decision, and if you want to stay public, we'll find some schools in the area for that too."

"Okay."

Ben pulled up in front of the school and looked at the building. "It's changed a lot since I was a kid," He whispered.

"You went here?"

Ben shrugged, "Until I was about your age, between my parents' divorce and my grandpa dying, my mother decided it was best to put me somewhere I could grow away from my dad's influence."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

The treasure hunter sighed, "That, my boy, is a tale for another time. Go, before you're late."

"Kay, we're done at three!" Riley pushed the door open, grabbed his backpack and hurried away, he turned around last minute and waved goodbye.

Ben smiled, waving in return before shaking his head and pulling away from the school, his thoughts firmly on his new son.

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine: First Days and Fathers

Author's Note: Greetings on (well at least in Ohio) is a disgustingly wet, day. Thank you all for your patience with this chapter. This story has actually been finished, but I wanted to get a beta (Thank you –lady-harker-) and thus the posting time will slow down a bit as we make the effort to perfect each chapter :-) . I consider this a good thing because then I can write more and get more finished and everything. Plus more people can read and hang on tight.

**Chapter Nine**

_Riley sat in the witness chair staring out at a decent group of people; friends of Ben, friends of his as well. He'd made a couple friends at his new school and they'd even shown up to show their support. He dropped his gaze down quickly as Andrew tried to meet his stare. Suddenly the height of the chair became interesting, the way his feet dangled just slightly above the carpeted ground. One of his dress shoes was untied, the lace tapping against the floor occasionally._

_Finally after a few moments he looked up at Jacob who was trying his best to form a question so the boy could answer to the best of his ability. Jacob had never been great with children, he struggled with asking them questions but he did what he could. _

_"So, how did your father's appearance make you feel?" Jacob questioned. _

_Riley shrugged for a moment then realized that wasn't an answer. He sighed and scooted back in the chair bringing his feet even higher off the ground, his shoelace no longer tapping against the floor. "Before my father showed up, I'd grown…comfortable. I let myself believe that not everyone hated me. I got lazy. What Ben did in five months, my father undid in ten minutes…" It was the only way he knew how to describe the fear and pain he felt every time he looked at Andrew. _

_"So, before Andrew came, you felt like you finally found a home?" _

_Riley started to nod, but realized he had to speak, "I belonged somewhere."_

May came and went, as did June, and soon Ben was looking at houses about thirty minutes from his mom's place. Riley had settled in quite quickly, adjusting well to his new life. He'd been forced to get used to having a proper bedtime. Sleeping in his own bed in his own room had been an adventure at first too.

"Riley, you'll be fine," Ben tucked the blankets around the boy.

"But-"

Ben sighed; for three days straight Riley had refused to sleep in his own bed, refused to sleep when he was told. Ben had to admit it was beginning to get frustrating. Even so, ever the optimist, he had brought Riley down here at nine, waited for him to get ready then he spoke with a calm tone. "Riley, there are no monsters," Of course there were; they just didn't live here and they weren't going to harm him ever again. "There's nothing there in the dark that isn't there in the light. It's going to be okay. I'm right across the hall."

Riley looked up at him with big eyes, and Ben tried desperately not to cave. The boy would sleep in his own bed, and he'd stay in there. "If you have a nightmare, you may come to my room. But I need you to try and stay in your bed, okay?"

"Okay," Riley whispered looking a little saddened.

Ben sighed, unsure if he'd ever really get this hang of fatherhood. He smiled at the kid, "If you can stay in bed tonight for the whole night-nightmares not included-then I'll make you waffles Saturday."

"Okay!"

Ben chuckled, maybe bribery wasn't the right way about this but it was at least a start, if he could get Riley used to it, then that was a step in the right direction.

Small adjustments like that and other small ones-when to knock, when to burst in, had come slowly to the two. But rapidly it became easier and easier everyday. They adjusted to living with one another. Ben became comfortable with fatherhood and Riley to having someone to who cared about him constantly.

The plan with school was he'd stay at Lincoln Elementary for the remainder of the year, and to both Emily and Ben's surprise he decided he'd like to go to the private school. In the entrance exam he'd tested at just below the seventh grade but Riley had asked to repeat the fifth grade.

"I was in and out of foster homes for that year…it distracted me, a lot of things changed…I'm smart enough to go on, but I want to be with kids my age for at least a little while."

Emily and Ben had agreed. Luckily the school Riley wanted to attend started in fifth grade and went to eighth, then he'd move up for his last three years to the high school.

June gave way to July, which meant first vacations and Riley's first birthday with his family. They celebrated in style: Ben and Riley traveled to New York where they saw the Lady Liberty, the twin towers and Ellis Island. Ben had even taken him to a Broadway play called _Phantom of the Opera_. It wasn't really Ben…or Riley's kind of thing but Ben had said he wanted Riley to be well rounded. They spent the majority of the plan mocking Raoul, but either way they enjoyed it and were quiet enough that no one even noticed. In addition to that vacation, when Emily had a conference in Chicago the boys went with her so they could hit the town.

Eventually July turned into August. "Riley, please just pick a folder," Ben complained, he felt like he'd been standing in the aisle for hours watching as Riley looked at four different folders for each class.

Ben had discovered there were days when he had an abundance of patience for the boy then not so much other days. He'd finally convinced Riley that picking out new school supplies was needed but that just led to Riley being as difficult as possible in choosing a folder.

"I want it to be the right one!"

"Riley-"

The boy turned to him, "This is serious; people judge you on these things!"

Ben sighed, "They're just folders."

"They hold all my school work-"

Ben reached out, grabbing the folders from the boy and tossing them all in the cart, "Okay, you can have them all-"

"But-"

"All of them. Moving on. Now you need to pick a notebook."

"Ooh I like the blue one, but there's an alien one."

Ben let out a deep sigh of utter aggravation, shaking his head. He was starting to realize parenthood was a lesson in patience. It was as if the boy had never had so many choices in all his life so now he had to consider every single one with infinite precision. Secretly it was one thing Ben hoped went away.

Riley'd grown almost four inches over the summer which of course meant buying him more clothes and though Riley was a bit bothered by this expense on his account to begin with he gradually started to enjoy it. Ben almost couldn't believe that he'd had Riley for close to six months now; it would be six months in October and the time had flown by. Emily was already discussing the holidays, the only issue that led to, was Ben eventually had to tell his father about Riley. It was the one thing left he hadn't done. Riley didn't know anything of Ben's father; not why they didn't speak or…or anything.

Ben stepped into the bathroom and looked at his foster son, shaking his head lightly. He smiled. He's growing up. Ten years old and he was twice as lanky and twice as gangly than before, though he was still smaller than the average ten year old. Wendy had advised Ben that Riley would probably always be smaller because of all the trauma at a young age; he'd probably never get over 5-9.

Riley was clearly comfortable too, his nightmares dissipated, his asthma was under control and, in short, he was a healthy ten year old boy-despite the fact that he still didn't seem to eat enough; but that was an argument Ben wasn't going to win. Riley was still growing into himself and his part in the family and Ben had received the highest praise from both Amber and Dana. Riley had shown huge improvement in attitude, grades, life goals and personality. Ben smiled; pleased to see the kid was doing well despite the odds.

"Can I help you?" Riley questioned as he struggled with his neck tie. The boy was going to fifth grade and he was in a uniform, Ben tried not to consider that weird, but he and Emily had insisted on at least one real tie.

Stepping forward, he reached up and swatted Riley's hands away from the mess he was making of the tie, "The goal is," he looped the cloth through the knot and gently pulled it tighter to his neck, "_not_ to strangle yourself."

"So _that's_ where I was going wrong." Riley rolled his eyes as Ben stepped back and looked down at him.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Ben." Riley smiled at him. "But it's only the fifth grade."

Ben laughed and ruffled Riley's hair. "Hey!" Riley ducked away, grabbing for his hair gel. "I just got it to stick up the way I wanted."

"Well it looks like you just rolled straight out of bed."

"Oh and like your hair is so great. Do you work hard to make it look like you're balding?"

"You little…!" Ben grabbed the boy around the neck in a gentle headlock "Take it back," He chuckled as the boy faked choking noises while playfully clawing at Ben's arms.

Ben was grateful that his son had taken to playful banter. In their time together he'd discovered Riley had a great sense of humor that was terribly infectious, and over time the chance to exercise this humor had brought out a whole new side to his son…sarcasm. And annoying as it was, the truth was Ben loved it.

After a few more moments he loosened his grip and stepped back, brushing himself free of imaginary wrinkles. "I win," Ben joked grinning from ear to ear.

"You messed up my tie." Riley whined as he desperately tried to straighten it.

"You look great, kid. Ready to go?"

Riley fiddled with his hair staring intently into the mirror for a moment before straightening up and smiling. "Yeah."

Ben grabbed Riley's bag and his own on the way to the door before heading downstairs to the car. "So, you nervous?"

"No," Riley lied as he sat there fiddling with his back pack strap. He'd fixed them half a dozen times and they never seemed even. He was convinced it was a conspiracy back pack companies had so that people would buy more bags to find ones that had even straps.

Ben didn't believe the kid for a minute, but he continued all the same, "You have your note book, pencils-"

"Yes."

"Calculator, ruler, folders that you spent forty-five minutes choosing."

"Hey, those were important choices and yes! Wow you sound like a mother hen."

"Someone needs to mother you."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an awkward man."

Ben snorted, "And you're a nerd."

"I'm a geek." Riley corrected, feeling more at ease with the banter.

"What's the difference?"

Riley sighed as if Ben should know this. "Geeks get stuff done; nerds sit around and play video games. Geez."

"You do both."

"Best of both worlds my friend, best of both."

Ben chuckled as he watched Riley's fidgeting decrease. "You're gonna be great."

"Again with the 'it's the fifth grade, Ben'. It's not like I'm going to college."

Pulling up at the school Ben gazed at the vast entrance being swarmed by the other children. "Right then we're here, now play nice-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't lick anyone, don't tell any super weird stories and share my crayons. I got it."

Ben chuckled. "Sorry I asked. So I'll see you at 3:30. Let me know if you decide to stay after for something, okay?" The boy's fingers had curled around his bag and Ben could see the fear welling up in his eyes as he gazed out the window. Slowly he reached across and placed his hand on Riley's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"D'you think so?" he didn't sound convinced.

"I know so." Ben smiled. "You'll do great."

The kid still didn't look like he believed him but slowly his mouth spread into a wide smile until he looked the happiest he'd ever been.

"Thanks, Ben."

"See you later, kid." watching Riley going into school, Ben gave a brief smile and turned the car around. Ben never called him son, despite the fact that he kept thinking it, and equally, Riley never called him dad and Ben got that; after all it was a label that only held bad memories for the boy. So they kept it simple; it was for the best. Neither would use the names they thought although they both knew in their hearts that the names fitted as they never would for anyone else.

Ben was still heading to the college when his cell phone rang. It was new; he'd only bought the thing because Riley had convinced him he could boost the signal to pick up conversations in Iceland. Ben didn't know why he'd want to do that but the boy seemed so enthusiastic it was hard to say no. Besides, if there was a problem at the school he could be got hold of quickly.

"Gates."

"Ben? It's Dana" Ben's heart sank as he heard the familiar voice. She didn't sound too happy. "Listen, we need to talk. Could you meet me at Anderson's? It's a little diner-"

There was a growing unease in the pit of his stomach that whatever it was she had to say it wasn't going to be good. "I know where it is. I'll be there in ten minutes,"

The first thing he did when Dana was off the line was call the college and cancel his ten o'clock class, probably much to the relief of his students. He pulled the car into the diner's parking lot, noticing how quiet it was. He easily spotted Dana was sat in a booth close to the entrance; and she wasn't alone. Henry and Amber were there too. That couldn't be good.

"Can I get ya anythin' sugar?" The waitress asked as he rushed past.

"Just a cup of coffee…strong."

"Is there any other kind?"

As he sat down Ben looked at the faces opposite him and realized that these weren't the faces of people who were about to announce that the adoption had gone through.

"What is it?"

Amber glanced at the other two before slowly looking up at Ben. "I received word last night that Riley's father is back in town."

"Father?" Ben's anger was clear as he demanded, "Why would Riley's father be in town? As in the guy who abandoned him and killed his-"

"We can't prove that." Amber cut across him.

Ben took a deep breath to calm himself. "The one who left Riley to die?"

There was a pause before Dana said, "Yes." She couldn't look him in the eyes as she continued. "Look, Ben, the issue is that every time Andrew swings into town he wrecks anything good Riley's got in his life. Now, we're all aware of the progress you've made with Riley, and we honestly think we could avoid a majority of the issues." There was a foreboding tone to her voice as she finished.

"There's a 'but' coming next isn't there."

Henry sighed, "Riley is a foster child, and as the only remaining blood-relative, Andrew has the right to claim the child and he knows this. Chances are he'll try to take Riley away from everything he has and take him anywhere he damn well pleases."

"Riley isn't his son."

"He's barely been here two days and already I'm being bombarded by calls demanding to know where his son is."

"That's not what the law says," Henry stated.

"I don't give a shit the law says! I don't give a shit what _anyone_ says!"

"Please don't make a scene Ben."

"I'll make a scene if I want. Riley is _my_ son not his!" Ben growled, he didn't want to be riled, but he wouldn't have someone back who would risk injury

Amber reached across and grabbed Ben's hand in an attempt to calm him down. "We understand, Ben. Believe me; we want what's best for Riley as much as you do. And the progress we've seen in him over the last five months is nothing short of a miracle." she looked him right in the eyes but it did little to make him feel better. "But according to Virginia law, hell according to _national_ law, Andrew has as much claim to be Riley's father as you do. More in fact, because he's the boy's blood-relative."

Ben sat back, crossing his arms. They were right but his soul was screaming in anger. He'd worked so hard to help this kid and it was going to all get ripped away so Riley could be put back with the abusive bugger who got the kid put into care in the first place.

"So why are we here; because clearly you've all given up."

"We haven't given up anything." Dana said defiantly, shoulder's stiff. "Yes, Ben; Andrew wants the boy but you genuinely have some ground on him here." She sighed for a moment, her shoulders slumped as she thought of all the history this man had. "That man has proven to be a bad father time and time again. But if Riley is willing to stand up against him, if _you're_ willing to stand up against him, then we can process the adoption paperwork faster. We can bring the issues of the past to court, and-"

"Hang on! You want to take an emotionally damaged ten year old boy through a court system? Are you insane?"

"It sounds crazy but it's your only chance." Henry commented looking Ben in the eyes.

"Henry, you own an orphanage, alright. For a moment, try to understand children and how they function. That man is his father, Riley may be confused, mixed up and messed up, but some section of his heart still reserves the word dad for a man that will never live up to it. He still loves that man despite having every reason not to. Human instinct is to love those who should love you. I won't put him through that. Riley deserves to be loved and to believe that somewhere inside his father there is an ounce of good. I can't parade him around while people tear his father to pieces in front of the court."

"If you don't, you'll lose him," Henry stated simply, he understood where the Ben was coming from, but they had little choice, he continued, "Ben, if you file for adoption now, it will go to court. Because Andrew won't give up on this, he's done it for ten years. Every other foster parent has backed down. Want to or not, you _will_ have to go to court and fight for this child if you want to have any chance of remaining his guardian."

Ben sighed as the waitress came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Ya'll need anything else?"

"Not unless you have a miracle." muttered Ben.

The woman looked at him and smiled sadly. "He's always listening." Without another word she walked away, leaving the four alone again.

Every fiber of him was screaming this was wrong, Ben couldn't fathom what would happen. If Ben contested and took the case to court, he'd get to keep Riley. But at what price? Riley would watch his father publically humiliated and declared a terrible father. Maybe for some that made no difference, but Ben knew Riley had love for that man somewhere inside of him. If he didn't take it to court, then he was proving he was no different than ever other person who'd cared for him. He'd continue believing no one could ever love him. Ben wasn't having that. He'd win the case, he'd keep his son.

"What do we have to do?"

Dana smiled but the worry didn't leave her face. "I'll sort the paperwork, it won't take long; you've already passed everything else. The past five months will speed the process along." She looked tentatively at Ben. "Riley will ultimately have to testify about his time with you and with his father." Ben nodded. He knew that.

"I'll talk you two through it. Riley knows how to play the game a little, but this is going to be a whole new world, and we're playing for the win." Amber offered smiling, she was pleased to see Ben was up to the challenge, she knew it would be rough, but he was a good father. The two deserved happiness.

Henry nodded. "I'll keep the media away. The quieter it can be the better. We'll have to try and make the ruling as quick and painless as possible."

Ben nodded again. "All right, I expect more information on this in the coming week. I've got a class to go to."

After work, the bottle of whiskey in Ben's cupboard called out to him, attempting to entice him into a world where drink drowns your sorrows but he had Riley to look after and Lord knows how much longer that was going to last. No, Ben knew better than to waste the time he had left with the boy. What he needed wasn't drink; it was a lawyer. A good lawyer.

He closed his eyes and did the only thing that could make the whole situation even worse. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't called in years. After a few rings it was answered with a curt, "Hello?"

"Dad," he sighed. "I need your help."


	11. Chapter Ten: Preparing

**Chapter Ten**

_"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?" _

_ "I do." _

_ "How long did you live with your father, after the death of your mother?" _

_ "Three years." _

_ "What brought that to an end." _

_ The child shifted slightly as he looked around, "He…he hit me and left marks, my preschool teacher saw them and called social services." _

_ "How long was your father in jail, Riley?"_

_ "Ten months."  
_

_ "How did your mother die?"_

_ The child's eyes began to water, "She…she was takin' a bath an'…" He looked up at the judge, "Can we do this later?" He whimpered. _

_ The judge sighed, "Lets take a recess, Riley, why don't you and Officer Smith follow me into my office." _

Ben spent the afternoon getting the names of ten different lawyers, all from his father, who didn't even bother to ask why he needed the phone number. He just forked the names and numbers over. Ben knew he owed his father an explanation, but as it was he was terrified to take the child to Patrick Gates' home and have judgment passed upon a boy who already felt judged by the world.

Unfortunately, 3:30pm arrived all too quickly, and having not received a call, Which meant Riley needed a ride home. That meant Ben had to face his son and tell him the truth, for the first time in almost six months, Ben was dreading facing the child he'd brought into his home, and for reasons far beyond the boy's control.

He arrived at the school just as the students were swarming out. He parked his car, got out and leaned against the car, waiting for his uniformed little boy. He didn't have to wait long, Riley came running over to the car, with a look of pure excitement on his face. "Ben!" He was full of exuberance; Ben couldn't help but smile at the look of sheer joy on the child's face.

"Hey kiddo how was the first day?"

"They have a Robotics Club and a Technology club, isn't that so cool!"

Ben chuckled, "That's great, when do they start?" He ushered the boy into the car. They hopped in as Riley began to tell him everything he could.

"The tech club starts in October, they want to give us time to get used to our studies and stuff, oh and then the Robotics club-which is opposite days-"

"Probably because it's the same group of nerds," joked Ben.

"I heard that. Anyway, as I was saying, it starts in January. Can I join, Ben please!"

Ben chuckled, forcing himself to believe that Riley would be here in October and January. "Um, Riley, we need to talk."

Riley stopped mid-speech, those were words he'd heard far too often. "Oh god…is…is Emily okay?" He asked, suddenly frightened, he didn't want to believe Ben would give him up, but sometimes it was so easy. He'd thought they were doing so well.

"She's fine kid, but…God, I hate this." Ben stopped at a nearby park and quickly got out of the car.

Riley, stunned by this, quickly threw his own door open and hurried after the man he considered to be his dad. "You're…you're not getting rid of me…are you? I'll be good I promise, whatever it was-"

Ben surprised Riley even further by grabbing him and yanking him into a bear hug. "Jesus Riley, don't you get it, you're my boy. My son," Ben dropped to one knee in front of him. "You are my little boy. I don't care who says what, six months and I'm positive that you were meant to be my son. But unfortunately something-or someone has come back-"

"Shit," Riley hissed without thinking, "Dad."

Ben nodded slowly, "I'm going to let that choice word slip on account your stressed now."

Riley smiled as he hugged Ben back, "I'm going to have to go back with him?"

"Probably. Henry can only fend your father off for so long, kid. But I met with Amber and Dana today, we're going to fight this. We're gonna try and adopt you."

Riley's eyes began to well, "You…" he looked at Ben. "You're gonna…"

Ben gave a brief smile as he felt his eyes growing damp as well. "Riley, I've spent six months with you in my life, I can't imagine spend the rest of it without you. If you'll accept it, I'd like to make you my real son. I want to adopt you."

A sob escaped from his lips as the boy nodded and threw his arms around Ben's neck, the only important thing was somebody wanted him. Ben grabbed him around the waist and held on tight. Praying the boy understood he wanted him. More than he wanted anything. Even more than the stupid treasure.

"So what are you going to do?" Emily questioned three hours later when the boys had arrived at her house and explained the situation to her.

Ben glanced at his son, ever since the two hadn't set foot out of the same room with one another, except to shower and go to the bathroom, as if both afraid they'd miss something. Both were well aware that Marshall Poole could show up any minute and demand his son back and Ben would legally had to give Riley up in effort to make a point at the hearing.

"Well, I've spoken with several lawyers-"

"You called your father?"

Ben nodded, "Yes, and…well I think it's best if this weekend, Riley and I went to visit him for dinner, maybe explain the situation to him."

Emily leaned forward, "And you thought I was scary."

Riley giggled.

Ben rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway, having checked into a few of them with Frank, I'll call Jacob Jones tomorrow, he's the top in this field and never loses a case. He's good at what he does and they say he only picks the side wants what is best for the child."

"It seems like a fairly open and shut case to me," Emily offered.

Ben nodded, "It probably is, but we have to play by the rules."

"Which…unfortunately means if dad shows up…I've gotta go," Riley whispered.

"Yes."

"Ben-" Emily began, but the treasure hunter held up his hand.

"We're trying to be as realistic as possible mom. We don't have a choice at this point. Legally the best thing to do is let law do the work and hope it pans out our way."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I run away," Riley joked quietly.

"Riley." Ben admonished.

"Sorry."

Ben sometimes forgot his son was ten, he'd grown a lot in six months, and from the history he had, it was clear he was way beyond his actual age. But equally, he was faxed with a very frightened little boy who didn't want to leave what he'd become so used to. Ben sighed as he rubbed his face with both hands, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Mom, of course when the time comes for the actual court decision, we'd like you there."

Emily smiled as she reached over, gripping the hands of both her boys. "Boys, let me tell you this. First off I'll be honored to watch this take place. Second off, this isn't an end, yes you're facing a very hard situation and it's okay to be afraid, but Ben you will gain custody, and we'll celebrate. We'll spend the rest of our Christmases and Thanksgivings together. So don't lose hope."

Ben nodded, "Riley, we should probably head home."

The ten year old offered a brief smile, "Can I actually, talk to Emily alone for a minute…Ben?"

Ben glanced at his mother, then his son, "Course. I'll be in the car."

Riley watched his foster father stand and walk out the door, he couldn't help but notice how aged he appeared in one afternoon alone. "I'm worried." Riley whispered.

Emily looked away from the door her son had just walked out of, towards the boy. "About Benjamin?"

Riley studied Emily for a moment. "I love him grandma, but…I'm afraid what he'll do if my father gets permanent custody."

"He'd be fine-"

"No he wouldn't, and you know it. Grandma, promise me you'll keep him from doing something he shouldn't."

"Riley-"

"Please, you see it in his eyes. Something that you haven't ever seen before, I can tell. You're worried too. Just please, because…I know what to expect. I know what my father will do, but…" he sighed, "But Ben doesn't know Andrew the way I do. I just don't want to see a good man go to jail for nothing."

Emily reached out, pressing her hand against his cheek, "I will, you just take care of yourself when you're in his care, okay. We want you back with us."

"I will," standing up, Riley wrapped both his arms around her neck and sighed for a moment, composure rapidly making its way out the window. "I've never had a grandma before, but I'm glad Ben gave me even a little time with you."

Emily felt her eyes burn with tears as she hugged him for a moment longer, "Just think of all the good times when you get scared."

"I love you grandma," he murmured.

And she felt her emotions break over her. Emily Appleton felt the tears beginning to flow as she nodded. "I love you too, sweetie."

Straightening from the hug, Riley hurried out the door. Emily stepped into the doorway, waving as Riley got into the car and they drove away. A part of her terrified she'd just said her final goodbyes to a boy who'd stolen her heart.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Testimony

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay folks, here's the newest chapter, this story and it's sequel are finished. I'm jumping between this and a Fantastic 4 story when I have no other muses. That said I've been swept up by the Glee Bug so I'm splitting my time. **

**Chapter Eleven**

Saturday came, and Amber stood on the door step with Andrew Poole, hating every fiber of her being as she knocked on Ben Gates' door. They'd tried to stall all they could, but in the end it hadn't been enough. Because Andrew had already armed himself with a lawyer and was fully prepared to start the law suit early, and they were avoiding this going to anything but Civil court. At least in civil court, Riley stood a chance of getting what was best for him. Any other system would give Riley to Marshall just out of biological purpose.

Riley opened the door, his eyes wide. Amber watched his face go pale and she knew this was the last thing he'd figured would happen. They'd all prepared themselves for the worst. But a part of Riley had desperately hoped his father would chicken out in the end and what absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Ri-" Ben stopped as he saw Amber standing there with a gruff looking man by her side. His eyes alone danced with anger as he looked down at Riley. But there was no mistaking this man was Riley's father. Between the hair, face and eyes, it was like looking at Riley in twenty or thirty years. "Amber," Ben whispered. He and Riley had planned to go visit Patrick Gates today a little, before Riley was taken. But clearly plans were about to change.

"Thank you very much for yer time Mr. Gates, but I'll be takin' the boy with me now." Marshall's voice was gravely as though he'd smoked ten packs of cigarettes a day for ten years.

"I'm sorry, Ben-"

"Yeah, he don't want your sorrys," muttered Andrew as he reached out and grabbed Riley's upper arm and dragged him from the doorway.

"Hey," Ben snapped, "At least let the kid grab some of his stuff."

Amber attempted to keep any words about testosterone streaming, but she looked at Riley, "Sweetie, do you have anything you need-"

"He don't need anything you gave him. Let's go boy."

Riley looked at Ben with pleading eyes as the bear of a man all but dragged him out of the apartment, leaving Ben and Amber looking stunned. "I'm sorry Ben, I couldn't stop him. Dana said she'd be by soon to talk to you about the hearing."

"How long?"

She looked at him seriously, "Two weeks if we're lucky, a…a year at the worst."

"A yea-"

"Look Ben, we're pushing limits here as it is. There are some things even we can't always fix. This is red tape that most people can't even bust through. Just…just patience okay."

"In the meanwhile that man beats my son."

"Let's hope not."

Downstairs in the parking lot, Andrew all but threw the boy at the car, "Get in, now."

"Dad-"

"Shut the hell up. So what, you suddenly think because you send me to prison you can escape! I don't think so kid. Get in the damn car."

"You're not my father-" The words were out before he could even think, Andrew physically grabbed him and shoved him in the car, making sure to leave a few bruises behind, before he got into the car himself. "You and you're mother, fuckin' whelps. No good."

"Then why do you care about me!" Demanded Riley, he cursed. Living with Ben had brought some of his usual sarcasm back. He never smart mouthed to anyone but Ben, and it was only for fun. Now he couldn't stop.

"Because nobody like you deserves to be happy, shut up."

Riley stared out his window as Andrew pulled away from his home. He felt his eyes watering up at the thought that he may never see Ben again. "I see you're still a sissy."

Riley bit his tongue this time, and scooting closer to the car door, praying that however long it would take to get the hearing, it wouldn't be too long. He was dreading that this time he may not come back a stay with his father.

Ben stood staring at Riley's bedroom for nearly an hour, his heart longing to hear the boy's sarcasm etched voice. He stepped further into the room and sat down on the bed, looking around the room and for the first time since all this had began, he felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. Elbows on his knees, Ben buried his face in his hands, trying to imagine any length of time, from two weeks to a year without his newly acquired son.

Riley sat in the dingy bedroom, drafty and cold, with a old musty moth eaten blanket. He sat, wedged into the corner for fear of what his father might do if he came into the bedroom. Bedroom: was more like a little closet. Riley looked out the window, staring at the sky, hoping that maybe Ben would come riding in on his white horse and rescue him. Though he was sure that was irrational and foolish.

Closing his eyes slowly, Riley lay down on the bed, curling up with the blanket and desperately trying to remember what Emily had told him, the good times.

_"Riley, it's just me, you and Frank. Tell me what your father did to you," Judge Cooper questioned. _

_"I…He came into the bedroom the first night after he came to pick me up, he was angry. _

_"About what?" _

_Riley shook his head, "I don't even remember," his eyes were watering as he looked at her, "It's one thing when it's another kid you used to live with…but he's my dad…isn't he supposed to love me?" _

The door slammed open, jerking Riley out of his half asleep state, "Stupid little fucker!" The man screamed, belt in hand. Riley tried desperately to scoot away from his father. Protecting his face with his arms as the belt started to hit him. He cried out in pain.

_"My arms, my knees, eventually my head, he hit me with the belt…fifty times." He whispered, his eyes staring as though he was reliving the moment. _

_"Then what happened?" Frank questioned gently as he sat in front of the child's chair. _

_"He said…he said…" _

"Stupid little whelp, you've been bad, what do bad boys get," Riley cried as the man tore down his good pants. Riley closed his eyes furiously against the groping hands. Against the breath dripping with alcohol.

_"He raped you?"_

_Riley nodded very slowly, tears dripping from his chin, he hadn't even realized he was crying as he sat there. Judge Cooper came over and handed him a tissue and rubbed his back as he sobbed. "Riley, was this the first time?" _

_The child shook his head no. The two stood there for several minutes, each with a hand on one of his shoulders in effort to console the poor boy. "Riley, sweetie, we really need to know what happened after that. _

He left, as quick as he'd come, he'd slammed out of the bedroom, leaving the child sobbing in semen and blood on the bed. Andrew had tore his pants, but not horribly so. Riley glanced at the window one last time; they'd only driven for about twenty minutes to get to the new apartment.

Face puffy and swollen from crying, tender from the welts that were rapidly forming on his face and arms, he lay there for a long time crying, hearing his father destroying something in the living room and he wished he was with Ben.

_"How long before you ran Riley?"_

_"Four days…I stayed for four days." Riley whimpered. "He didn't…he didn't do it again. Just came into my room screaming, beating me." _

_"What happened that night?" _

"Nobody wants you! You're just a stupid little useless whelp, I should've killed you when I killed your mother!"

Strike after blow, Andrew beat the boy, leaving bruises everywhere on the child's body. Finally, after almost thirty minutes of what felt like Riley's last minutes, the man left.

Riley whimpered, but pushed himself up off the bed, hugging his rips he grabbed a bag and began to throw the few items he'd need to make the trek. He planned it out, by two; Marshall had fallen into a drunken stupor, leaving Riley two his own devices. He'd remained awake, he was sore and tired, but fearful if he stayed here one more night, he was determined he'd get home.

_"So you ran away." _

_"Yes. I had to, I know it was frowned upon, but I was afraid if I stayed one more night…" Riley stopped looking down. _

_Frank looked at the child, "Ben gave you something to live for?"_

_"Yeah." _

Scooting out of the window, Riley lowered himself towards the ground, secretly thankful that it wasn't far down. He closed the window and looked around, trying to gain his bearings. He'd shoved a few pillows under the blanket in efforts to make it look like he was still there.

The August weather was still warm, but it was starting to drizzle. Riley looked around, remembering what Ben had told him about the North Star. Deciding his heading, Riley began to limp down the road. He wasn't positive where he was going, and he was all too aware that this wasn't the best part of town, but he'd make it. He had to.

_"And you did, how long did you walk?" _

_"An hour and a half." _

He'd come to more than a few gas stations, where he'd considered stopping and asking for directions or a lift, but ultimately he decided anyone working this late at night probably wouldn't be in any hurry to help him. He continued on, whimpering as he tried to remember where Ben lived. It was when he saw the diner, where Ben usually took him after school, that Riley felt relief.

Up until now he'd limped, the pain in his legs and waist unbearable after what his father had done to him. But suddenly the urge and need to run towards home overtook him. He ran, as fast as he could, vaguely aware his feet ached and his bones cried for him to stop.

And then, there it was. Salvation, if Riley believed in miracles, it was staring him in the face. Ben's apartment. He hurried up the stairs, and found the doorway. Searching his pockets for the key, his hands shook, frantic fear becoming evident, he felt as though his father was on his tail, an impossible thought. But yet he couldn't help the terror. He began to pound on the door, sobbing in efforts that Ben might notice the noise.

The light outside the door flicked on, and a moment later Riley heard what sounded like heaven, the door unlocking. "Riley!" Ben was standing in only his boxers, looking down, completely stunned at the child before him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ben pulled the boy inside gently and couldn't help but notice how terrible the child appeared.

"I…I couldn't stay, please," Riley felt his eyes burn with tears, "Please, don't make me go, I want to stay with you!" He cried.

Ben, uncaring of the grime and filth on the child, grabbed him and pulled him close, "You're okay now, I promise." Ben whispered, well aware he couldn't always keep that promise, but he'd damn well try. "We need to get you to the hospital-"

"No please," he whimpered.

Ben looked down at him and sighed, "Fine, but we're not staying here, Marshall knows where I live."

Ben picked up the phone, desperately hoping his mother was awake and quickly called her. "It's Ben, I'm sorry, but Riley is here…and we kind of need your help. Thanks, we'll be right over."

Riley heard Ben rattle off a string of numbers, asking her to make several phone calls in the hour it would take them to get to her place. "I'll be really glad when we move into the house."

"Does this mean I can stay?"

Ben looked at the child, ruffling his hair gently, aware of how abused the child had been, "Riley, you could always stay. Let's grab you a change of clothes and we'll head out."

_"I met them there," Frank offered._

_"So you testify that Riley was in this state upon arrival?" Jacob questioned the officer. _

_"Riley showed severe signs of physical abuse, as well as signs of sexual abuse. All of which Doctor Andrews can verify." _

_Wendy Andrews stood, "I'd also like to note, that every record for the past ten years we have on file of one Riley Poole, states that he's continued to suffer at the hands of an abusive family." _

_"Until he arrived in Ben's care," Frank finished. _

**TBC**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Loving Riley

**Chapter Twelve**

Emily's eyes were wide at the sight of her grandson as Ben ushered the very solemn child in through the door. "Frank and Wendy arrived about ten minutes ago," she offered quietly, "Riley, would you like some hot coco?" She asked, unsure what else to even say.

Riley looked up at her and nodded very slowly. Ben squeezed his shoulder, which currently seemed like the only spot the boy wasn't injured on. Leading Riley into the living room he smiled at the sight of Wendy and Frank. "Jesus-h-Christ, kid, what the hell did they do to you," Frank stepped forward, but then stopped, remembering this boy's history in general with men. "God kid, I'm so sorry."

Wendy reached out and gently squeezed her husband's hand. "Riley, do you mind if we go upstairs and take a look at you? I promise I'll be gentle."

Riley nodded, again slowly as he took her outstretched hand. "My old bedroom is the first door upstairs on the left," Ben offered, watching them leave.

Ben all but collapsed in a nearby chair as his mother stepped back in with a cup of coffee, "I made Riley some hot coco."

He nodded, "He's probably going to fall asleep before the exam is even over, but to be honest, thank you. He hasn't said much since we left the apartment."

"How the hell did he even get there?" Frank questioned.

"From what I can tell, he walked…he just walked easily thirty miles to get back here. All so he could get away from the man everyone calls his father." Ben shook his head, "God, sometimes my father is so pigheaded, but," Ben shook his head, closing his eyes, he massaged the inside corners of his eyes in efforts to stave off tears.

"He's a good man, Ben. That's why Riley loves you, because you're like your dad, you're a good man."

Ben glanced at his mother and nodded, "Did you call Amber and Dana?"

"They're on their way, but they both are coming from the other side of DC, so it could take a little longer."

"With evidence like this, there's no way Andrew would ever gain custody over Riley."

They sat there and discussed the situation for nearly an hour, Dana arrived shortly after Ben had, and Amber not long after. It was approaching six when Wendy finally came down the stairs to five pair of very anxious eyes. "He's sleeping right now, Ben, he asked for you right before he fell asleep."

"How is he?"

"Well, we should definitely note for the record, that his father sexually abused him, and beat him at least twice with a belt. If he had any internal bleeding, it appears to have stopped on its own. I'd like to get him in for x-rays and a MRI when you get a chance Ben."

"You're saying…" Amber sat down heavily on the couch beside Emily. "What have we done?"

Dana closed her eyes, "I'll call the judge as soon as her office opens, we'll see if we can't get a spot this week. He can't stay there, not if…"

Ben looked at all of them. "He won't be. Frank let the record show, if they ask, I've kidnapped my son for his own safety and we're in hiding."

Frank smirked, "Really, where are you hiding?"

Ben chuckled softly, "Thank you everyone, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see to my son."

They all watched him hurry up the stair case, each one thinking the same thing. Would the two make it through this? But Emily knew her son, and if the man put his mind to something, then he'd get it.

Ben knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. Wendy had taken good care of the boy, he was lying among some plush pillows, sleeping soundly, his right forearm and wrist had been wrapped, his ribs were wrapped, and if Ben had to guess so were his feet. He stepped into the bedroom, and closed the door. With gentleness, he'd never known he had he sat at the edge of the bed, and gently pressed his hand to Riley's forehead.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Riley managed a weak smile. Riley scooted over, as if inviting Ben. Taking the invitation, albeit with a little surprise, Ben lay down beside his foster son, watching as the boy nestled himself into the crook of his arm and side. "Hey kid."

"Love you daddy," Riley whispered as he closed his eyes in contentment. Ben leaned over and pressed a kiss to the child's forehead. "I love you too, son," He murmured as he closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall if he considered what had just occurred.

o0o

_ "Tell me, Mr. Gates, why should you be Riley Poole's father, what does a failed treasure hunter want with a little boy?"_

_ It was a fair question, one Ben had been considering early on, and one that he hadn't stopped thinking about since he'd first gotten the child into his care. It was a question his father would ask as time went on, but Ben had an answer for the judge and the lawyers. "When I was a little boy, my grandfather told me a story-" _

_ "Objection, Your honor, we're not here for a story of treasure-" _

_ "Hold your words Mr. Andrews, Mr. Gates is this a story about treasure?"_

_ Ben smiled at her, "Not the kind your thinking. My grandfather told me the story about a mother and a father. Meeting unexpectedly, falling in love, getting married…and eventually having a baby. The mother adored from the child from the first moment, but the man…he was far less excited. He had thoughts of his future and what it would be like, would the child love him. But then the boy was born," Ben glanced up, meeting Patrick Gates' eyes, "And from that moment on, the father adored the little boy, doted on him, and made sure he always knew how loved he really was." _

_ The court was quiet for a moment, as Ben looked over at Riley, "I don't know if I'm ever going to get married, I'll probably never have any other kids in all my life, and I really don't know if I'll find the Templar Treasure, but from the moment I met Riley Poole, I knew this boy needed someone to love him the way a father loves a son. He needed someone to teach him to ride a bike, to play ball, to teach him about wrong and right and to hug him and love him forever. That's what every child needs. And I also knew that when I met Riley, I'd found the only treasure I ever really needed. And that was a child who love unconditionally despite the anger and abuse he'd been shown continuously. What do I want with him, what every parent wants for their children, for them to grow up, happy healthy and most of all to love them with everything they have. Isn't that enough?" _

_ Jacob smiled, "I'd say so." _

Riley stood in the doctor's office the following morning, thankful it was only Wendy. Ben sat on the exam table beside him, in efforts to show him true bravery. "Are they gonna let you 'dopt me?" Riley questioned.

Ben smiled gently as he ran a hand over the child's head, "That's the plan if everything goes well. Dana's attempting to pull the court hearing to sometime this week."

"What'll happen to my dad?"

"He'll probably go back to jail."

A knock on the door interrupted the two, as Wendy stepped into the room. Riley you're going to be okay, you do have a small hairline fracture to your right arm, which we're going to put in a cast. But other than that no serious or permanent injuries. However, your feet are going to be sore after the trek you took, and you should get some rest and lots of fluids. Also, Riley, I'd like to discuss something else with you and Ben."

Riley glanced at Ben, who just shrugged, as clueless as him. "Kay."

Wendy stood against the nearby cabinet, "What you've had happen to you, and not just your father, but with Daniel and at your other homes. I'm concerned that you aren't talking about it. Which leads to the nightmares, the occasionally wetting the bed. If you'd like and if you and Ben are willing, I'd like to get you both in to see a counselor. It doesn't have to be permanent or even long term, but just someone to talk about this with."

"Do you think it'd help?"

Wendy nodded at Ben's question. "I think what you two have been through would be tough on anyone, and that you would both benefit from sharing your thoughts about it with someone."

Riley looked at Ben again, then back at Wendy. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, Ben knows where to reach me, let me know and I'll call in a couple favors, okay?"

"Thanks Wendy," Ben offered.

Ben's phone rang and he glanced between the two, "I'll be right back."

Wendy looked at the little boy and grinned, "Want a sucker?"

Riley glanced back at the door and smiled from ear to ear, "Yeah!"

When Ben entered the room again, Riley had the stethoscope in his ears and was listening to Wendy's heart, smiling. "Cool."

Ben chuckled softly, bringing their attention to him for the first time since he'd entered. "That was Dana, the court hearing is tomorrow afternoon, we have a meeting with Jacob tonight. Riley are you going to be okay sharing some of what's happened."

Riley looked at Ben, then looked at Wendy, then back to Ben, "If it means I get to live with you now. Yeah."

Wendy smiled warmly, "All right, one of the nurses will be in to put the cast on. It'll only have to stay on for four weeks, and the best part is you can get all the kids at school to sign it.

"Awesome," Riley giggled.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Rebuttle

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ben wished he could've been there when they handed Andrew a letter stating he was to show up at the trial the following day at eight am. As it was, both he and Riley had struggled to get up in a quick fashion. Emily had mostly hurried through the house yelling at both of them to get up before they were late for their own hearing.

Now Ben sat in the driver's seat as he, Emily and Riley headed to the DC courthouse for Domestic Affairs. Riley sat in the back, in his little suit, Ben up front in a similar suit. Both had even worked to make their hair look decent. "How long will it last?" Riley questioned.

"Most adoption cases are less than a half hour. But I'm willing to bet this one could last at least one day, maybe longer." Ben explained, as he pulled into the city and headed towards the courthouse.

"What happens if he wins?" Riley whispered softly as he looked up at the surroundings buildings.

Ben glanced in the rear view mirror, "Hey," He spoke, "Listen to me, Riley. Because I'm not going to repeat myself," He waited until the boy's eyes were dead on him. "This government was founded on what is right and what is wrong. People risked their lives, so our government would put boys like you in homes where you're safe and happy. I know it's not always a good government, and I know it has its faults. But there is no way that you aren't going to be my son. Don't even consider it, because when this is over you have to go back to school, you're going to start the Robotics and Technology club, and for Christmas we're going to buy you a bike. Got it."

Riley glanced at the man as Ben turned to look at him, "Got it," He smiled firmly, appreciating Ben be honest.

"Right then, let's take this place by storm," Ben parked the car and got out, he watched Riley shuffle out, and reached his hand out. The child reached up and gripped Ben's hand. Together the three made their way into the courthouse.

Riley was busy looking around animatedly, having never been in these buildings before. "Riley, come on," Ben said, having to pull the kid forward more than a couple times. Seeing that Riley was too enamored by the elegance of the building, Ben hefted the boy into his arms, resting him against his hip, "There now you can look and we can still be on time."

They arrived with a few minutes to spare before the judge would enter. Amber smiled as she reached out to Riley, who instantly went to her. "You get to come with me kiddo."

"Where we goin'?"

"We're going to go hang out where the jury usually sits, doesn't that sound cool?"

He grinned and looked up at Ben, waving to him. Ben chuckled softly as he looked at his mom, "Okay, well this is it." He gave her a peck on the cheek before they took their respective seats.

A few moments later the door to the back room opened, "Judge Cooper residing over the courtroom."

She looked out over the group, eying what she assumed was the former father, and the future father. She glanced over to the juror seats where Riley was watching with Amber, his caseworker.

"Right then, Poole vs. Gates, custody. Mr. Gates, it says you're filing for adoption, while the biological father is still alive?"

Ben stood, "Yes ma'am."

"You are aware that in ninety percent of these cases, if the biological parent is still alive, the child goes to them."

"Yes ma'am."

"Right then, let's begin, Mr. Gates, Mr. Jones, you have the floor first."

Jacob Jones stood, thanking the judge briefly and opened a file, "I'd like to bring Office Frank Smith to the floor."

Frank took the standard oath then took a seat; he looked over at Riley who smiled warmly at him. Frank knew he was doing the right thing. "Officer Smith, when was your first encounter with Riley Poole?"

"When he was four years old, his mother died, and Riley's school teacher contacted social services because she believed he was being abused."

"And what was the situation upon your arrival at Andrew Poole's home?"

"The place was a dump, beer cans and whiskey bottles everywhere, it was amazing nobody had come earlier. The child was cowering in a corner crying, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't bruised or bleeding."

"The evidence proving the father did it?"

Frank nodded, "Aside from the three year old begging us not to let his daddy touch him…there were belts, bottles, all of which had the finger prints of Mr. Poole, and the blood of Riley Poole on them."

"Thank you Officer Smith. Mr. Poole, if you'd take the stand?"

The burly man took a seat on the witness stand, glaring at Ben and the brat. Jacob took a deep breath and looked at the man, "Mr. Poole, how did your wife die?"

"She drowned in the bathtub."

Jacob nodded, "Was your wife…drinking at the time-"

"Objection your honor, this is about the care of a child, not the death of his wife. Mr. Poole has already been tried for his wife's death and found innocent."

Jacob looked over at the judge. "Sustained, Jacob, try and keep it to the child."

Jacob nodded, "Right then, but let me make it clear, how odd it is that a man who's already been put on trial for murder, is a person we're allowing handle a ten year old boy."

"Object-"

"Overruled, Andrews if you're going to argue about everything, I'll kick you out of the courtroom. Jones has a valid point. Continue."

"Thank you, your honor." Jacob looked at Andrew, trying desperately not to completely hate the man. "Mr. Poole, when you took your son home earlier this week, he was a completely healthy ten year old boy, no bruises, broken bones or anything. Upon leaving your house four days later, he had a mild concussion, bruises, contusions, a hairline fracture-"

"So the kid is clumsy," muttered Andrew. "Ain't every ten year old."

Jacob nodded, "So, what he just accidentally got raped by a forty year old man?"

Judge Cooper's eyes went wide, but she let Jacob continue. "And this wasn't the first time you've taken your anger out on him is it-or other people? Here I have the records of one Riley Poole, age five, "Show's definite signs of sexual abuse and rape, including bruising around the scrotum and tears in the anal wall." A man your size could kill a child like that. But that's not it, I pulled your history, you're a known sexual predator in two other states."

Andrews looked at Andrew, as though realizing there was no way he could win this case. Riley glanced at the man he called father and felt himself squirm under the stare of utter hatred. "I'm finished, if anyone else would like to continue."

TBC


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Almost Happily Ever

A/N: I can't believe how long it's taken me to update this! I'm so sorry! Part two of the story, Adjustment Periods will be up today as a Christmas present, again sorry!

**Chapter Fourteen**

The courtroom was packed with people, all there to show their support for the man and the child. Upon his arrival on the case, Jacob Jones had made it exceptionally clear to Ben as well as the boy and his case worker, that while this should be an open and shut case. The boy's father would have to be proven utterly incapable of being a good role model, for them to give Ben the child.

After four days, probably one of the longest adoption cases Jones could recall, deliberation had finally been made. And now, a boy, barely ten years old sat on the witness stand, staring out at the crowd with his big blue eyes, looking for all the world as though he were lost and alone. And he was asked the one question he knew the answer to, but was terrified to say.

"Riley, are you aware that in accordance to the District of Columbia, as well as Child Protective Services, you are not yet considered old enough to make this decision on your own?"

Riley looked up at Judge Cooper, she seemed like a nice older lady, and her heard seemed to be in the right place, that helped. But Riley was aware of this, Mr. Jones had made it very clear early on. Riley would have to testify to the abuse his father had lain on him all those years ago. But the problem was drudging that up. It had taken him two days and when he finally had, it had left him with nightmares and exhausted.

"Yes ma'am," he replied softly.

Sighing, Judge Cooper looked out at the crowd that had gathered this had become a bigger court case than she'd ever intended. But to her surprise many people had come to show their support for both Riley and Benjamin. Two men's lives were hanging in the balance, one faced jail, and one faced fatherhood. And it all came down to one little boy, who for all the world of him, looked utterly petrified. "Riley, come here sweetie," She beckoned him up to her seat, watching as he pushed himself from the pedestal and slowly made his way in front of her. "You're scared aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, "There are lots of people here…and my father looks angry," He whispered the last part so only she heard.

Judge Cooper looked over, and was not surprised to find Mr. Poole looking quite upset. "Riley, the court system says that until you're age twelve, you aren't able to make this decision because you don't think you know what's best, for you. What do you think?"

He shrugged, afraid to answer. She nodded, "Okay, I need an answer sweetie, otherwise I can't make a ruling, and I won't make one until I have an answer from you. What do you think is best for you? Do you like Ben Gates?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Has Benjamin ever hit your, or raised his hand in anger?"

"No ma'am."

"Has your father Andrew Poole?"

"Yes ma'am." He whispered.

She nodded, they already had plenty of proof to put the child's father away, and frankly her decision had been made three days ago when Andrew had screamed in front of the court that Riley was just a whelp who deserved everything he'd gotten. But she wanted to see that Andrew had a full trial and that Riley was sure of the decision he made.

"Okay, why don't you go have a seat with Benjamin, you're shaking sweetie," she gave him a gentle push.

Riley hurried to where Ben was sitting, he wasn't disappointed. Ben immediately lifted the boy into his lap and held him close. Judge Cooper smiled sadly and looked out over the court. "I've been ruling over cases like this, and similar to this one for the past fifteen years. And in fifteen years, I've seen parents who are brave, who are scared, and who face the rest of their life without their child. In every case, it's my decision as the judge to do what I feel is best for the child. In many cases, it's being with the birth mother, or the birth father. Or in many cases it's also handing the child over to the adoptive parents because they have the finances, and ability to support a child. Some of you probably believe and feel that this was an open and shut case. Perhaps it was, but one must know all the facts to decide the best course of action. It's never easy to make these decisions. I always hope that by making the choice I did, I've provided the child with a stable and loving home."

All eyes were on her, so she continued, "It's in my experience I've learned, nine times out of ten, not matter what age the child is. They can usually make the choice themselves. This situation doesn't appear to be any different. It's our civic duty to be good role models to the children in our country. So many children like Riley, are faced with these situations and never get the help they need. I hope we've all learned a valuable lesson here today."

"This court finds that Riley Poole's permanent guardian should be…"

Ben felt the child in his lap shiver, so much had lead them here, this was the moment where Riley's future would be decided. Whether he'd get a future was decided. Ben hated the man Riley once called father, and he didn't want to his son to go to such a man. But with the boy in his arms, Ben was well aware he could lose the little boy.

"Benjamin Gates."

There was a sigh of utter relief sweep through all those present, "Mr. Gates, welcome to fatherhood, we're entrusting a bright little boy into your care. I expect to see you both do great things."

Ben, grinning from ear to ear, and pulled his new, legal adoptive son into his arms. "I love you," he whispered, hugging him close, "God I love you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the child's cheek.

Riley was sobbing in relief in Ben's shoulder, holding onto the man as tight as he could with his cast. Emily grinned as she gripped her hands and stepped over to the father and son. Ben looked up at her, lifting his son into his arms, he grabbed her into a hug as well, crying into her shoulder.

"Mr. Andrew Poole, you are to be held in the state penitentiary for six months while a jury hears your cases and chooses a sentence for you. There will be no appealing this decision. Court adjourned."

Riley hugged his new father close, smiling at the victory. "I love you," Riley whispered quietly in Ben's ear.

"I love you too, son." Ben whispered. As he held tight to his little boy.

o0o

**Three Months Later**

Ben and Riley pushed the doorway open to the school building, Riley grinning from ear to ear as he gripped his toy before him. "And it was the tallest and the fastest-"

Ben chuckled as Riley talked his ear off about their robot, which was currently nestled in his arms. "Wasn't it cool Ben! Did you see how fast it went!"

"Of course I did, I was there," joked Ben as he ran his hand over the boy's hair. "Hey, come here," Ben pulled the boy's sleeve lightly. "Kneeling down in front of his kid he straightened Riley's collar, "I'm really proud of you kid."

"Thanks!"

Ben walked to the car, his arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder. There was a faint pop somewhere in the distance. Ben grunted as he opened the door. He glanced down at his stomach, where are dark red spot was beginning to grow.

"Ben?" Riley questioned.

Ben's face was contorted in pain as he gripped the spot, "Riley," he whimpered as he crumpled to the ground.

"DAD!" Riley cried as he rushed to his father's side. "HELP DAD! SOMEONE CALL 911!" He screamed, his robot and first prize forgotten as he knelt at his father's side. "HELP!" He sobbed.

Ben lay, his eyes wide open as pain tore through his stomach and side, his thoughts only of his son and if he was safe. He could vaguely hear people calling for help, people screaming around him as his eyes closed.

To Be Continued…


End file.
